


The weekend that changed our lives

by thiswillendinflames



Series: When our lifes changed [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswillendinflames/pseuds/thiswillendinflames
Summary: " I started to feel more confident, until I see who’s in the end of the line and I mentally scream with myself for forgetting the little detail that my worst enemy, Baz Pitch is Micah’s Best Man."" (...) we just reached the reception and the reason of my anxiety it’s in the opposite side of me. My worst enemy and the boy I’ve been in love with for at least the last 10 years, Simon Snow."..When the weekend of Penny's and Micah's wedding arrives, Simon and Baz will have to stop fighting and starts to try get allong, if they wanna make the best weekend of their bests friend's lives.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this its my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous about posting it. I apologize in advance cause English its not my first language. Hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 01

 

**Simon**

  It’s almost 02 pm when I start to freak out. Three hours passed since the car picked me up at my place, and since then my mind seems to explode with so many thoughts. The driver tells me that in ten minutes we’ll be in the hotel front doors, and I can breathe calmer.

  My thoughts go through all the bad things that can happen in these next four days and there are so many, that my anxiety strikes hard. After try calming me down, I see the entry to the lovely hotel that will stage my panic. The driver stops at the doors and I see that Penny is already there, waiting for me.

"I was starting to worry. What happened?" She asks as I get off the car.

"An accident on the road," I say and go hug her. "But that’s not important now. How the bride is feeling?" I ask looking at her anxiously.

"A little bit nervous, not gonna lie. But I know that you made the best work of your life." She says smiling.

"Micah is already here?" I catch my luggage and we enter the hotel.

"No, his flight just arrived, so I hope he’ll be here soon, but your staff just got here, they’re already in their rooms, and ready to start everything."

"Great."I say." Just gonna check-in, and then I go talk to them."

  We go to the reception desk, and as I do my check-in, Penny goes to receive her mother, so I just go to my room to leave my luggage. The two beds remind me of the fact that I’m going to have to share the room with someone in the next days, I try not to worry about it and I’ll talk to my staff. Everyone seems very calm, with everything organized, which makes me a bit calmer as well. We checked all the things that we have to do this weekend and it’s everything fine.

  I go back to my room, feeling a little of the anxiety leave my body. It’s been already three years since I decided to open a wedding planning company, using my little skills to make people happy and let them have the best day of their lives, It turns out that I am good at it.

  But it’s a little different when it’s your best friend’s wedding, and I know how Penny can be a perfectionist, and how bossy too. So, I can’t shake the feeling that she’ll hate what I planned, or something will go wrong. And the things only get worse, considering that Penny made me her Maid of honor, so double pressure here.

  I take a slow shower, trying to clean up all the bad thoughts, after that, I go check one more time if everything is okay. When I see it already passed two hours and I have to hurry up to help Penny to receive the guests that by now will be arriving. As soon as I reach the reception, the doors open and I see Micah and Penny coming in, and my concern that the groom won’t be coming in time to the welcome dinner, go away.

"Simon," Penny says as soon she sees me. "You can stay here receiving the guests for some minutes? "

"Of course. Hey Micah." I say hugging him. "Had a good flight? " I ask.

"The best. It was a little hard to say goodbye to my home but worth it." He says looking at Penny and they both smile to each other.

  Micah lived in Chicago, USA, until now, they met when they were teenagers after Micah studied in our school for six months, and since then they’re inseparable. As much they can be living on different continents.

   I’m just really happy that Micah moved here and not the other way around, I would not know how to stay without Penny, she has been my family since we were kids.

"Some cars were behind me, so I believe that they’re already coming." Micah says to me before go upstairs with Penny.

  I gave them the idea to hire a car service to pick the guest and bring them here, since the hotel is a little bit far from London, and they love it. Just like Micah said, a couple of minutes later I listen to the cars coming, so I catch the notebook that Agatha prepared to see the name of the guests and which room they’ll be staying.

  A few minutes later the reception it’s already crowded, I try to help everyone, but apparently, they don’t wanna hear me, so I have an idea to put them in a line, which helps a lot. The doors don’t stop closed, as the guests are arriving, but with some organization, the line starts to go smaller.

  I start to feel more confident until I see who’s at the end of the line and I mentally scream with myself for forgetting the little detail that my school worst enemy, Baz Pitch is Micah’s Best Man.

** Baz **

  Going back to London, always let me quite happy, and this time anxious. Living in Chicago for the last four years didn’t make me love the USA more than England, so I usually take every excuse to come home, and this time wasn’t different, but the anxious it's quite new, and I’m aware of the reason.

  Before I started getting lost in my thoughts, Niall calls my name, asking me something that I don’t have any idea of what it is. I just stare at him, until he makes it again.

"Did you made your speech already?" He asks and I nod.

"I finished on the plane. But tell me about what is going on in your life." I say trying to get back to my thoughts since we still have a long way until the hotel.

  Niall starts to tell me all the crazy things that him e Dev, my other friend, and cousin did it in these months that we didn’t saw each other. They both are my only friends here actually, and one of the reasons that I wanna come back to live in London.

    I like my life and work in Chicago, and four years ago I need a scenario exchange, so nothing made more sense than me accepting the job offer that the technology company offered me.

  It was because of this job that Micah and I became such good friends. We already had kinda bonded when he came to study for six months in the school that I went for it. So we kept contact over the years and when I finished college, Micah heard that I was looking for a job and talked to his bosses and offered me a position there.

  But four years later, I can even remember why I wanna work with technology. I love the work and the people there, but it’s not what I wanna do for the rest of my life. Niall is still babbling about the girls he went out or probably the ones who dumped him when the driver tells us that we are arriving at the hotel.

  As soon as we get out of the car, I see Dev come to our way, he had come in another car earlier. We hugged and started talking about how long we didn't saw each other and all the things I already passed with Niall, but I don’t mind cause we just reached the reception and the reason for my anxiety it’s in the opposite side of me. 

   My school worst enemy and the boy I’ve been in love with for at least the last 10 years, Simon Snow.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving a chance to the history, enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 02

 

**Baz**

   

The boys are still talking and I can’t take my eyes at the reception desk. Snow didn’t saw me yet, so I can stare at him without worry that he will see me. Somehow, I manage not seen him since our high school graduation, seven years ago, and I don’t know how, but he is more fucking better looking than before.

    The thing is, of course, I didn't want to stay in love with him for all those years, I've tried to date other blokes and to get in love with them, but every time I started to go out with someone, Snow popped in my damn mind. He was one of the reasons that made me move, but even living on the other side of the ocean, made me stop loving him.

  The line it’s getting shorter, and just when Dev talks to me, Snow's eyes catch mine and he doesn’t seem happy seeing me, at all. I’m the one to blame, of course, I didn’t need to be a prick with him like I was in high school, but to be fair I don’t know, and I never knew how to act close to him. Especially when I knew that I had no chances.

   Being in love with someone that hates you it’s bad. But be in love for someone that hates you and it's straight, it's worse. I answer Dev the best I can, and Snow tries to get back to what he’s doing, but he’s failing cause the woman speaking with him, have to repeat at least three times what she was saying.

  When Micah told me that he and Bunce would get married, I was happy for them, they are obviously in love with each other, and even though I think 25 is still too young to do something like that, for them, it seems to be the logical thing. 

   So, when Micah asked me to be his best man, I said yes, but I didn’t consider that Penelope would choose her best friend to do the same to her. 

     My thoughts instantly fade because we just reach the desk and Simon Snow, it’s in front of me.

“Good afternoon boys.” He says trying to be nice.

“Hey, Simon,” Niall says. “It’s been a long time, here for Penelope?” I hope that Niall keeps talking so I would know more things about Snow.

“Yes, I’m her maid of honor or best man.” He says smiling. “And also I’m the one organizing the wedding, so if you have any doubts, just come to me.” He says looking at the three of us. “Let’s see your rooms, my staff divided all the guests between the rooms, so its two persons per room.” He explains and looks down at a notebook. “Dev and Niall, you guys were put together in room 305.” He delivers two keys to both of them.

“Thanks, mate.” Dev says.

“It’s on the third floor. In …” He looked to his watch. “2 hours it’ll start the welcome dinner, so still have some time to go to your rooms and rest a little.”

“Great.” Niall answered.

“And Baz …” He says, but before he could tell me about my room, a blonde figure appears on his side.

  Great, if it wasn’t enough the fact that I would have to spend all weekend facing Snow, now I would have to face him and his gorgeous girlfriend. With my luck, they probably would annunciate their wedding too.

** Simon **

  Agatha appears on my side before I could get rid of the boys, she has a list on her hands with the menu of the dinner. Everyone, by that I mean Penny, though that it was madness for me work with my ex-girlfriend, but it was great. Agatha understands about parties, and how to plan things, so she has been a real help for me, and we both are far better as friends and coworkers.

“Simon, they just delivered me the menu, but for what I remember and have in my notes, this,” She says pointing to the main course. “was not what we choose.” She stops and only them she sees the three boys in front of us. “Oh hey, long time since I saw you three.” She smiles at them, but before they could answer she looks at me again. “What we’ll do?”

“Seriously? The things already are going wrong?” I say catching the paper of her hands. “I’ll talk to them soon as I finish here, can you check if the meals of the other days are right?” She nods and goes back to where she came from, and I feel the anxiety coming back to my body.

“Everything ok?” Niall asks.

“Oh, yes, just some last hour problems,” I say trying to smile. “Where I was?”

“You were giving me the key to my room, and I was hoping to get there today if it was possible Snow.” Baz says rolling his eyes and I want to punch him. I forgot that he was such a git, and I was trying to convince myself that I was exaggerating, but apparently, I wasn’t.

“Right. Your room’s the ….” I look for his name in my notes. “408. Wait.” I can’t believe that Agatha did this.

“What? Just give me my key.”

“Here.” I give to him still shocked.

“Who will share my room?” He asks with a little concern as if he knew the answer already.

“Apparently, Agatha thought that it would be okay if we share a room.”

“Seriously? I’ll have to share a room with you again?” He says angrily as he catches his keys and leaves before I could say anything.

  Niall and Dev go after him, giving me goodbye as I go to the kitchen talking about the error in the menu, and after that, scream intensely with Agatha.

** Baz **

  I watch Snow as I wait for the lift, he just left the reception, probably to resolve the menu problem. Only when the lift reaches our floor that my attention goes back to my friends, that already are staring at me.

“What?” I ask on the lift, feeling my mood going down.

“Are you okay?” Dev asks at the same time that Niall asks.

“You still have feelings for Simon?” I regret the day I was drunk enough to tell them that.

“No.” I lie, of course, and they both share a look. “What?” I ask feeling angrier.

“Look, mate, you don’t need to hide anything from us, you are in a dilemma here, mad and happy that you both will be close again since high school.” Dev says.

“Yes, if you want we can help you forget him with someone else, or we could help you get him.” Niall says, fortunately, the lift opens on the third floor.

“Oh look, your floor.” I say pointing the obvious.

“Okay, we get it,” Dev says. “But this talk it’s not finished yet.”

  I roll my eyes dramatically as the doors close again and I’m finally alone with my thoughts. I catch my luggage when the lift stops on my floor and soon enough I’m at the door of my room. I walk into the room seeing that Snow’s mess its spread in one of the beds, and that it's comforting and familiar cause reminds me when we were roommates at school.

  I take the other bed, putting my luggage on it. Then, I stop a minute to think about this weekend, and how I’ll be sharing a room, again, with my long life crush. In school was easier cause I had all the mood to be a prick with him, but now it’s different.

  I’m older and more mature. I felt really bad about the way I spoke with him back at the reception, he was worry and stressed with something that went wrong, and he didn’t need me being rude with him.

  I think again in what Niall said to me about forgetting him, what I’ve already tried, or to try to make him love me back. It’s not too hard to think each one of it I like it most, but that will be hard since he is dating someone, not only someone, a girl. Maybe I could be nicer with him, try to be friends at least. 

   Decided to resolve that later, I start to hang my clothes on the wardrobe and then go take a shower, all the tiredness of the last day it’s hitting on me. But I don’t have time to rest as I’d liked to. When I leave the bathroom, Snow it’s in the room and my heart starts to beat fast again.

“Sorry that Agatha put us in the same room.” He says when he sees me. “She thought that since we’re doing the same job in here for the bride and the groom, it was logical.”

“Okay.” I say cause I don’t know what else to say. “But why she didn’t put you both together?”

“Why would she?” He asks confused.

“Because you’re dating.” Sometimes, Snow is just to dumb.

“No, we’re not.” My heart beats faster. “We broke up four years ago, she just works with me.”

“Oh.” Again, no words here.

“If you want, I could look if someone wants to change or if they have a spare room.”

“No.” I almost shout. “I mean, no. Wellbelove’s logic it’s not wrong. I could help you … with things.” What happens to me when I’m close to him?

“Oh.” Snow’s time to be shocked.

“I mean, I’m Micah’s best man, so …”

“Yeah, sure.” He’s nervous too. “I’m just gonna change my clothes and then I’m gonna check if everything it’s okay for the dinner.”

“Okay.” I think it’s contagious, being with him made me dumb too.

“You could come with me if you want.”

“Okay.”

  He just nods and then goes to the bathroom to, just like he said, change his clothes. While he’s in there, I put my suit and tie, getting ready for the dinner. A couple of minutes later, Snow leaves the bathroom also in a suit and tie, and I think that I’m more in love now. I never saw him wear a suit, and it was better than I imagine. Yes, I imagined this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? I'll came back at the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you like it :)

Chapter 03

 

**Simon**

 This is weird. Baz and I were walking, side by side, without exchange any insults. Actually, we weren't talking at all, but it was kinda comforting and I like this way better. Besides the moment at the reception, Baz was being nice to me, at least for Baz's pattern.

  He was also very fit, not that I would admit, but I always thought he was bloody perfect. I figured that out only a few years ago when I realized that I fancied boys, more than girls. Which made a lot of sense thinking at all the previous years and my relationship with Agatha.

“So, you like to live in Chicago?” I ask when we reach the lift.

“It's nice.” Okay, he doesn't want small talk then.

   I just nod and then we're silent again, we entered the lift and its kinda awkward between us now. When we reach the reception he talks.

“I didn't know that you were planning events.” Maybe he wants small talk.

“Only weddings. I wouldn't refuse to help in a friend's event, but I rather stay focused on weddings.” He just nods. “I'm just gonna check if he needs help.” I say when we pass by the reception desk, where Gareth, part of my staff, was talking with guests that were arriving now. “Hey, everything's right?”

“Yes, almost everyone is already here.”

“Great, I'll check the decoration and the food. If you need anything, call me.” Gareth just nod. Baz is observing me when I come back to him. “Now we can walk to the dining hall.” 

  The dining hall was amazing, the decoration was charming, and I was proud of myself. Baz was in silence on my side, he seems struggling to say something, what was weird for someone like him that always has words to say. 

    But before he could talk, Trixie, the uncharged for the decoration come to my side.

“Simon, don't go mad, but the flowers for the rehearsal dinner won't come until tomorrow afternoon.”

“What? We agreed they would be here in the morning.” I say feeling angry. “And what about the flowers for the wedding?”

“At the same time.” She says and I shake my head.

“Call and tell them that I want the rehearsal flowers in the morning and the wedding ones on Saturday like we settle up. Flowers need to be new, tell Bill that, and also that if he didn't bring them at these hours, that will be the last time we work with him.” When I finish, she already is dialing the number and leaving.

 

**Baz**

  Okay, this it's much more stressful than I thought, and Snow is handling it better than I would imagine.

“Simon.” Wellbelove calls him.

“Please don't bring more problems.” He says.

“No, actually, I was talking to the chef and they recognize their mistake, the staff is fixing it.”

“Great.” He says, and his phone rings. “Its Penny, I'm gonna upstairs and be right back.” He says to both of us and leaves.

“So …” Wellbelove starts. “why are you here with Simon?”

“Thanks to you, I'm sharing a room with him again, so I thought that maybe he was overwhelmed and offered help since, as he said, we have almost the same job.”

“Okay. But be nice to him, Simon have a lot happening with him right now, and it'll not be helpful if you act like you.” She says and leaves.

  I walk around the hall admiring the beautiful decoration, I had come to a wedding here once, many years ago, but it was different. The ceremony will be wonderful if follows these standards.

“So, I'm good right?” I hear Snow's voice behind me a few minutes later.

“I admit, it's good. And I think, at least for now, that you're not useless as you were in school.”

“Coming from you, I think this is a compliment.” He says smiling, and my heart skips a beat.

  Snow is always smiling and all, but never since we met, one of his smiles was direct to me. It was awesome. I might be more in love than I thought before.

“The guests are coming here now, I'll receive them and pass them to their tables. Your table is 01, with Micah and Penny.” He points at the table and I just nod, going to sit there.

 

**…**

 

  A couple of hours later, the dinner was happening without accidents. I was in the table with the grooms, their parents, and Simon. He sat an hour ago, leaving his post at the door to someone of his staff. We're eating, I mean, he was, like this was his last meal on earth, or maybe the first.

“Oh my god.” He said almost choking with the food.

“You're okay?” I asked.

“I ….” He was worried, looking at the door. “I don't know.” I looked too, to see what had made him stay like this, and a bloke was coming into the doors. “He didn't confirm his presence.” He almost whispered, then he catches his phone and I saw a list on it. “Oh shit, he confirmed with Agatha, why didn't I saw this?”

“Who's him?” I ask a little curious and jealous.

“He is a colleague of Penny, they work together.” He makes a pause like he's deciding if he'll continue, and he does. “We went on a date a year ago.” I almost spit my wine.

“You went on a date with him?” I ask trying not to look surprised.

“Yes, but it wasn't good, he is an asshole, so I try to avoid him if I can.” My heart was beating extremely fast.

“I didn't know that you … were …” My mind was empty now.

“I'm bi.” He says and suddenly I was filled with happiness. “Do you have a problem with that?” He asks a little angry.

“What? Why would I?”

“I don't know. You could be one of the people that doesn't like it.” He shrugs.

“A homophobic?” I ask incredulous and he shrugs again. “I know you always been thick, but this it's too much.”

“Hey, that it's not fair. I don't know you that well, you could be.”

“Clearly you don't know me, Snow.” I say rolling my eyes. “I'm gay.” I thought it was a public acknowledgment.

“Really? Oh.” He seems embarrassed. “I didn't know.”

“Really?” I repeat with a sarcastic voice and it's his time to roll his eyes.

 

**Simon**

  Okay, I may be thick sometimes, but I never considered that possibility. I don't know why, but thinking through that made sense, and my heart was warmer with that information. I didn't know the reason.

“Simon.” I hear Agatha calling me. “The bachelor party it's on?” She asks.

“Yes. The list's ready?” She nods.

“What a bachelor party?” Baz asks me on my side.

“I had an idea of making a surprise bachelor party for both of them” I point at the grooms. “in a dance club. Only a few friends, the close ones.”

“Okay, that's a good idea.” He says.

“Two compliments in one day, I'll start to think that you don't hate me.” I say laughing and maybe it's my imagination, but I think that his face is a bit flushed.

“I don't hate you.” He rolls his eyes, wait, he doesn't hate me? “Where is this dance club?”

“It's …” I'm still processing his lasts words. “Thirty minutes from here. The cars will pick us and then bring us back. The dinner will last at least an hour, after that everyone goes back to their rooms, and the select ones” I show the list Agatha gave me. “receive an invitation.”

“Micah and Penny,” Agatha says looking at both of them, that now are taking photos in the middle of the hall. “won't know anything, we'll pick them, blind them and only reveal at that time.” She smiles. “It was a great idea, Simon, they gonna love it.”

“I hope so.” I see the waiters coming. “They gonna serve the desserts. Did you talk to the drivers?” I ask her.

“Yes, they'll wait for us, and the invitations will be delivered as the guests come in their rooms. I'm gonna back to my table.” She says and goes.

“I'm on the list?” Baz asks me.

“I imagine that Agatha would put the best man on that list.”

“You wouldn't?” He smirks.

“To be honest, I'm so stressed lately that I didn't remember that you were coming. Actually, I delete this information of my mind cause I thought you'd be one more thing to me get stress, so I didn't want to worry until I had.”

“It looks like you spend a lot of time thinking about this.” He looks at me raising his eyebrow of a way that I truly hate. Or I thought that I hated it.

“Don't give yourself that much credit.” I smile at him. “In the end, you are behaving way better than I thought and you're not being a problem. Until now anyway.”

“Until now.” He repeats smiling and I'm in shock when I realized that I never had seen him smile, not for real. And I like it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let here your opinions about the chapter and the fic. Next week I'll come back with more ;)


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 04

 

**Baz**

    I was back to the room, changing my clothes to something less formal. Snow was still in the dining hall, finishing something that I didn't know what it was. The wedding weekend just started and so much already happened.

    My biggest worry was, of course, seeing Snow's pretty face all day and not being able to handle it. But was easier than I thought. Forget him and move on was out of the table, and under the new perspective of a single and Bi Simon, my hopes were higher than ever.

    So, thinking about that, I decided to go for it. Try to get him, being nice and talking to him, all the things that I don't do, but if I manage this to work out, then it would totally worth it. When I was finishing putting my shoes, a note passes under the door and someone knocks at it. I catch the note that says:

 

"You were invited to the surprise bachelor party, in 40 minutes go downstairs and you'll see cars outside. Entry in one of them and enjoy your night.

P.S: Penny and Micah don't know anything."

 

     Five minutes later, Snow enters the room talking to someone on the phone. He starts to take off his suit, probably changing into clothes more comfortable, as I did. He finishes the call, turning to face me.

“You ….” Before he could finish, he stops. “You're wearing jeans.”

“What?” Not what I would expect him to say.

“I never seen you wear jeans, or casual clothes.” he says still shocked.

“I was in jeans this morning.” He's so dumb sometimes.

“You were?”

“Why we still talking about this?” I asked, he shrug and goes to the bathroom. “I'll go downstairs to wait the cars.”

“No, you can't go.” He shouts to me.

“You can take off your invitation to me Snow, it's rude.” I say.

"No, your asshole, don't go downstairs." He leaves the bathroom, with other clothes. "We'll go with Penny and Micah, after everyone leaves, so 50 minutes from now."

“Fine.” I sit back at my bed. Snow picks his notebook and starts to read and mumble about the things he has to do tomorrow.

    A knock in the door makes both of us jump, Snow goes open it.

“Hey.” He says to a guy that I don't know.

“Everyone already receives the invitation, and only two people won't go tonight. The other guests already confirmed their presence.” The guy says and I think he works with Snow.

“Okay, in fifteen minutes I'll go downstairs to organize the cars.” The guy nodded and leaves and Snow catches his notebook again.

“I think this is the tenth time I see you look at this notebook.” I say.

“I know.” He only says that and starts to walk in the room rereading something.

“Are you okay?” I try to not put too much concern at my voice, so it sounds like I'm bored, Snow stops and looks at me.

“Wow, not being such a prick with me is one thing, but the concern is totally different. I'm starting to think that you want to be my friend.” He says ironically, so I didn't sound bored as I plan.

“Don't give yourself that much credit.” I repeat his earlier sentence. “Why you are so worried?”

“You can see that I'm worry?”

“You are carving a hole at the floor, so yeah, I think you might be worry.” He sits again in his bed.

“I'm planning weddings for three years now, and I'm always a little nervous, but it is Penny and Micah's wedding. It has to be perfect. After everything Penny did for me in my entire life, I owe her that.” He sighs. “But it seems that somethings are planned to go wrong.”

“You'll never plan a perfect wedding.” I say and he looks at me.

“Wow, thanks for the thrust.” He says looking hurt.

“Not what I mean, you twat.” I roll my eyes. “I mean that you never will plan something perfect, because that doesn't exist. Nothing will be perfect, not as you think at least. Perfection doesn't exist.” I look at Simon and the way he's looking at me, make me doubt of my own words.

“You think?”

“Yeah, all you can do, is give your best work and hope for the best to happen.”

“Yeah.” He says and smiles at me. “Thanks.”

“Didn't know you value my opinion so much.” I say smirking and he shrugs, like always.

“I always thought you were very confident. And since you always did everything bloody perfectly, then maybe I should hear your opinion.” He seems a bit flushed.

“I'm not always confident, believe me, I have a lot of insecurities in my mind.” Only if he knew what was in my mind.

“Really? What on earth could make you insecure?” He asks.

“A bunch of stuff.” I say trying to avoid this subject. “It's not the time for you to go downstairs?” I remember him.

“Oh right. I meet you here in half an hour okay?” I just nod and he leaves.

 

**Simon**

    A little stress later and everyone is on their way to the dance club. I wait until the last car disappears and run back at my room to find Baz again, but the lift goes open and Baz is inside.

“Oh, hey. I was coming to see if you didn't need help.” He says and still is very weird his new attitude, but not gonna lie, I'm liking it. A lot.

“Thanks.” I say as I entered the lift. “Everything went okay, they all are on the road.”

“We'll get Penelope and Micah?”

“Yes.”

    As the lift makes the way until the fourth floor, I allow myself to look at Baz, and I realize that I like looking at him. What was quite new, and also wasn't. It's very confusing.

“Why you don't take a picture?” Baz says noticing that I was staring. “It'll last longer.” I feel my face heat a little, good to know that he didn't change so much.

“You're different from high school.” I say.

“I look exactly the same.” He says and it's his time to blush a little.

“No, back in school you looked very tense, always avoiding making a mistake.” The lift stop. “Now you look more relaxed. It suits you better.” I say before I could stop myself.

“Thanks.” He says a little embarrassed, what I never saw before, but luckily we reach their room so we stop talking.

    I knock, and we wait a couple of minutes until Penny's mom opens the door. I had talked to her, to wind them until we came. She blinks to me and opens the door.

“Simon and …. Baz?” Penny asks surprise. She was sitting at the bed, between Micah and his mom.

“You have five minutes to change and come with us.” I say.

“Why?” Micah asks with a little concern in his eyes.

“It's a surprise”.

“So, you're not telling us?” He asks.

“That's how it works you know.” Baz answers rolling his eyes, but I can see a little smile appear on his face.

“Five minutes.” I say. “We'll wait for you outside.”

    We leave before they can say anything. We wait in silence, and a couple of minutes later the door opens and they appear at the hall, with suspicious looks.

“Okay, can you tell now the surprise?” Penny asks.

“Of course not.” I answer and start the walk back to the lift.

    They follow me, and soon we are in the reception. I show them the blinds, and after a brief discussion, they accept putting it. Baz and I walk them to the car, helping them not to fall, or hit something. Our little trip to the dance club is faster than I anticipated, Penny and Micah don't talk too much, so we are in silence.

    When the car leaves us at the door, I start to be anxious again, I hope they'll like the surprise, but now that I'm thinking, they're not the type of person who goes to dance clubs. And maybe it was stupid to organize this. The concern must be visible in my face, cause Baz says to me.

“Snow, just breathe okay? They gonna love it.”

     I just nod and help Penny and Micah leave the car. As we enter the dance club, the music gets louder. They all saying something but I can't hear, I tell the security guy the name on the reservation and he takes us to a girl that leads us at some stairs, I see Niall, Dev and Agatha and some of the guests. Agatha sees us and sets everyone ready to surprise them. When we are getting close I say to them.

“Ready?” I almost shout.

“Yes.” Penny and Micah answer.

     I look at Baz and as we had talked he walks behind Micah, as I walk over to Penny. I nod to him and we take the blinds off and everyone screams "Surprise". Penny gasps a little scared, but soon they both are laughing and she's hugging me.

“Thanks Simon, I was needing a night off.”

     Then she goes talks to their guests. Thirty minutes later and almost everyone is drunk, I only drank a bit, someone has to stay sober. We are dancing and enjoying the songs, I look around and see Andrew, the guy who works with Penny, and again I missed his name at the list.

     He was the second guy I went on a date, and it was awful, I was not even a bit comfortable, when the date finally was ending and I was ready to go back to my flat, he started to pressure me in extend the night. I even had kissed someone after Agatha, and I was, and still am discovering myself, so I didn't want to kiss him or to do something more than that.

     Wanting to avoid him, I go to the bar and see that Baz was there talking to the bartender. He was smiling and chatting and I don't know why that kinda bothered me. I stop and think in go back, but he sees me, so I continue my way till the bar.

“A water, please.” I ask the bartender.

“Keeping it sober?” Baz asks.

“Someone has to.” I smile at him. “But you choose the same.” I point to the water bottle at his hand.

“Not in the mood to drink. Too tired of the flight and all.”

“Oh right, you could have stayed at the hotel.” I didn't remember he had come straight to the airport.

“Wouldn't miss this.” He looks at his friends and then to me. “I needed a night like this.”

“That makes two of us.” The bartender gives me the water bottle and turns to talk at Baz again, but he turned to me, so he gives me a nasty look and leaves, which makes me want to smile.

 

**Baz**

   The cute and annoying bartender finally notices that I don't want talk to him, not his fault actually, the only one I want to talk is Simon, and he is here, on my side. Smiling and letting the night a lot better. We were talking for some minutes now, about our friends and how drunk they were, when I see his ex-date coming into the bar.

“Snow, your ex something is coming right here.” I say trying not to seem jealous.

“Fuck.” He says looking at him. He's too close, so we can't leave without he sees, so I feel Simon gets closer to me.

“Hey Simon.” He says putting his hand in Simon's shoulder. “It's been a long time right?”

“Hi Andrew, yes a long time.” He answers passing to my other side and keeping a distance. “This is Baz, Micah's best man.” He introduces me and I just nod.

“Hey.” He says to me. “So I was thinking, after the wedding, we could grab a drink or something.” He finishes his sentence smiling malicious to Simon and I feel him tremble at my side, and all I want is to take Simon away from him and then punch this Andrew.

“I'll have to pass. I'm seeing someone.” Now I don't know if its true or if he's making it, probably the second one. “Oh, I love this song, let's dance.” He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the bar.

    Everything I can think now, it's that Simon is holding my hand, and even though it isn't as I picture, I love it. So I enjoy every piece of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you like the chapter? I'll came back in next week with more.


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 05

 

**Simon**

    We're a good distance at the bar now, and I still didn't let Baz's hand, he didn't complain so I don't let it go. We go to the dance floor and all I want it's dance until my feet allow me. At some point, I let Baz's hand, but we're dancing together so I don't care at all.

    If this morning someone said to me I'd dance with Baz tonight, and that would be the best part of the day, I'd thought it was the most insane idea ever. But here we are. It's nice to be his friend because that's what I think we're right now. Or at least not enemies anymore.

    An hour later, Penny and Micah, and some guests go back to the hotel, the day had been full and tomorrow would be worse. When they come to say goodbye I realize how much my feet are hurting and I want to come back to the hotel too, but I have to stay until the last guest leaves.

"You're leaving too?" Baz asks me.

"I'd like to but I have to stay." I say as I yawn.

"Ask to Wellbelove stays, she is having a lot of fun." He points at Agatha and it's true she is dancing with a lot of energy.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Be right back." I say and he nods to me. "Agatha." I shout to her.

"Hey, Simon." She says putting her arms at my shoulders and hugging me. "This was a great idea, a great party."

"Great." I say laughing. "Listen, I'm very tired and I think I'm heading back to the hotel, could you stay with the guests until the end?"

"Sure. I want to enjoy every moment." She says.

    I thank her and give goodbyes to everyone. And then I go back to Baz, and I hope he goes back with me, I don't want to be alone.

"I'm leaving, Agatha will stay with the guests." I say.

"Good. You're looking that you could use a night of sleep."

"Thanks?" I say, not sure how to respond to this statement.

"You're welcome." He smirks. "I'm going too, everything I want its sleep."

 

**Baz**

   We leave and like no one wanted to go, we have the car to ourselves. I see that Simon lays his head at the car seat and close his eyes, I try to do the same, but I can't help myself and ask.

"Why you and Wellbelove broke up?" I try to sound like I don't care.

"A lot of things." He shrugs and I raise my eyebrow at him. "I thought we'd stay together for good until one day she said that she wanted more and that I couldn't give to her. I didn't understand at first, but now I do, all of those years we act more like friends than anything else. And I think that I also wanted more."

"So, you never considered getting back together?"

"No. I love Agatha, but not romantically, I love her as my friend, like I love Penny." It's his time to raise his eyebrow at me. "Why are you so interested?"

"Just want to understand how the golden couple broke up." I say. "And why were you so scared of that guy?" Why I can't shut up?

"Andrew?" He asks and I nod. "I never wanted to go out with him actually, but he keeps insisting with Penny, after one day that I went visiting her. And then at Penny's birthday, he asked my number so I gave it to him, and I regret it. A lot. He kept texting me, so I thought that if I accept to go out with him, he would stop annoying me."

"He was the first guy you went out?" Apparently, I have no filter.

"No, but I was very uncomfortable. I don't know exactly why, but the way he acted, was weird." He sighs. "And after the date, he kept pushing me to go drink, and then to go to his flat." He blushes. "And I wanted to go home, when I finally thought he had given up, he started to text me again."

"That's sucks." I say because I don't know what else to say and all I want to do is punch that guy again.

"What about you?" He asks.

"What about me?"

"No one in Chicago? Especial one, I mean." He sounds interested.

"No, never found someone that worth my time." Except you, I want to say, but of course, I don't.

"What's it like living in Chicago?" He seems more awake now.

"It's nice. It was awkward at first, a lot of things were different from here, but now I kinda get used to." My time to shrug.

"You don't miss your life here?"

"I do. A lot. Especially my friends and my brothers."

"You have brothers?" He says frowning his face.

"Half brothers. Three girls and a boy." I never talked about them with someone, except Niall and Dev.

"You don't miss your father then?"

"We don't have a good relationship."

   Before Simon could say anything, the driver tells us that we arrived at the hotel. We leave the car and walk to our room in silence. When we're in the room, Simon goes to the bathroom and I start to think, how I'm gonna back to Chicago now? He was the main reason that made me move, but now we're friends, I think, and if I dare to dream, he could be something else. We could be something more.

 

**Simon**

   I'm at bed staring at the ceiling for some minutes now. I know Baz it's not sleeping either, cause I know how he sounds when he is sleeping. What makes me think it's weird knowing something like this.

"Baz?" I call him. "Are you sleeping?" I ask even though I know he isn't.

"Not anymore." He says, but he doesn't seem angry.

"Could I ask something?"

"You already did." He says and I roll my eyes.

"What happened between you and your father?" I think he's gonna scream with me and go sleep, but he just sighs and answers.

"I never corresponded to his expectations, he wanted me to be a lawyer, like him, but I didn't want that, we reach an accord about it, so I choose the technology area, or he chooses it for me. And the biggest disappointment, of course, the fact I'm gay. Which probably ruined his plans of marrying me to some rich girl."

"I'm sorry." I say. "Do you like working with technology at least?"

"It's nice. But I wouldn't do that for the rest of my life."

"And what you would choose?" I like talking to him.

"I'd like to teach, like my mother. But for some reason, my father never liked the idea." I never heard he talk about his mother, all I knew was that she was the headmistress at our school and she died when Baz was a kid.

"You should do this."

"What?" Even in the dark I know he's looking at me.

"You should teach. Life is too short not to live as we want."

"This was too deep for you, Snow." He says and I can sense the smile on his voice. "But you're right, maybe I need to risk more with a few things." We keep silence for some minutes and then he asks. "What about you, how you ended working with wedding planning?"

"It appeared without I expect actually. I was working as a social worker, with kids in orphanages, but it wasn't as I thought, and being there brought me a lot of bad memories." It was awful have to relive the years I spend at those places. "The moments that I most liked, was when I helped them to plan the events, not that it happened so frequently. So, I started to work in a specialized company and after some months I decided to open my own."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about the orphanages." He says in a soft voice.

"Thanks." I say as I yawn and Baz laugh.

"Go to sleep, Snow." I just agree with him and close my eyes, sleeping seconds later.

 

**Baz**

   I thought it would be hard for me to sleep, but after Simon slept it was so comfortable and familiar, that I crashed after a couple of minutes. I was having a really good dream when I heard Simon scream at his bed, immediately I wake too.

"Everything okay?" I ask, probably he had some nightmare, but he doesn't answer me. "Snow?" I see that he's shaking and then I notice that he's crying. Before I could stop myself I leave my bed and go sit on his side. "Simon?"

   He doesn't say anything and keep crying, I wanted to comfort him somehow, but I don't know what I could do, so I just put my arm around him and pull him closer, then he lays his head at my shoulder. It takes a couple of minutes from him stop crying.

"I'm sorry I wake you." He says, his voice still trembling.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask.

"It's the same dream every time." He says, his head still in my shoulder, my arm still around him. "Some years ago I found out who my parents were."

"I didn't know that." I say. "You are in contact with them?" He shakes his head.

"No. My mother died at my birth." He lifts his head and turns to face me. "When I was working at orphanages I found some files about me. I start to research and it leads me to my father." He stops a moment. "It was Davy Salisbury." He says and I'm in shock.

   Davy Salisbury was the headmaster of our school, he took over after my mother's death. I always hated him, he changed a lot of the things that my mother did. He gave Simon's scholarship, I think it was the only good thing he did in there. And that was the main subject of our fights.

"He's your father?" He nods, but then shake his head.

"Was, actually."

"What?"

"He died." How I didn't know this?

"That's terrible, I didn't know. The last thing I heard from him was that he was retired."

"I discovered he was my father some months after he retired. I went to confront him, to know why he hadn't told me. Why he had let me live at those places." He's crying again but keeps talking. "He was leaving, when I got to his place. He tried to deny it and then started to say that he did what he had to do, that he couldn't have stayed with me, he didn't need that kind of trouble. After that, he left in his car, and a truck hit him." I lean up and wipe the tears of his face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I keep dreaming about that. If I hadn't appeared there, maybe he would pay more attention to the road."

"Simon, it was not your fault. It was an accident." He shakes his head and I hold his hands.

"I shouldn't have gone there."

"He was the wrong one in this history, he should have told you about everything." I say. "It's not your fault." I repeat. "You should try to sleep again."

   He nods and I let go his hands and stand up, going to my bed, but he stops me, holding my arm.

"Could you stay with me?" He flushes a bit. "I don't like to be alone after those dreams."

   I just nod to him and then he lays back on the bed leaving space for me. I lay on his side, facing him, and then he holds my hand again.

"Thank you, Baz." He gives me a small smile and then he closes his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night Simon." I say closing my eyes too, sleeping faster than I thought I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who liked this chapter? Friday I'll come back with more :)


	6. Chapter 06

Chapter 06

 

**Baz**

   I wake up with the sun on my face. I open my eyes and then the first thing I think it's that I'm still dreaming. It takes me a few moments to remember last night and to process that it's real. I'm laying on Simon's bed. With Simon. His head's on my chest and his arm is around my waist.

   I won't lie, I already dreamed with that a lot of times, but I never thought it could really happen, even if doesn't mean anything as I wished. He's still sleeping, his breath is calm, and I don't know how, but he seems more gorgeous. I enjoy that moment to just stare at him, his golden curls, the constellation of moles and freckles on his face, neck, arms. I would love to kiss it, to kiss him. All of him.

   That was without a doubt, the best night of my life. And the best sleep of my life. I let myself have this moment for some minutes, but then I decided to get out of the bed before he awakes and freaks out. Because I'm sure that's what's gonna happen. Just because we're in good terms now and we're kind friends, doesn't mean that he would be okay waking with me, realizing that we slept together, even though we just slept.

   I take Simon's arm of me, very delicate not wanting to him wake up. When I'm free from him, I stand up and go to the bathroom, already missing his body around me, and regretting the decision of leaving the bed, but I don't come back. I put some clothes and then leave the room, going downstairs to eat breakfast. Maybe it's better if Simon wakes without me in the room.

   I find where the breakfast is being served, and I find that Dev and Niall are in there, eating and hitting in some girls. I just roll my eyes, because that is so predictable. I catch some food and go sit with them, ready to chat with my friends, as we didn't do it for months.

 

**Simon**

   The first thing that I notice when I wake up, its that Baz wasn't in bed anymore. Maybe he woke up and freak out, not wanting to talk about last night and the fact we slept in the same bed. I had woken up before the sun rises, and discovered that I was lying on Baz's chest. But it was so comfortable that I just stayed in there, listening to his heartbeats, feeling his breath on my hair, and knowing this was the best night of my life. And that I never had slept better. Lying in there, in Baz's chest was somehow so familiar, so good, that felt like home.

   I look for my phone, afraid that I could have missed the hour, but I'm still on time, so I can follow everything I plan for today. So, I take my time to change my clothes, use the bathroom and then I run to eat my breakfast because I'm starving and also because I had hopes that I would found Baz in there, but he isn't. I try not to keep looking at the door as I eat, and try to concentrate at my extremely delicious scones. Some minutes after, Penny and Micah entry the hall and she waves at me, they get their food and then they come to sit with me.

"Good morning Si." She says hugging me. "Last night was awesome." She smiles.

"It was after we get back from our honeymoon, we need to repeat that." Micah smiles at me.

"I'm glad you liked guys." I'm really relieved. "So, ready to do the photos this morning?"

"Totally, after I finish breakfast I'll change my clothes and then we're ready."

"Great. I'm gonna leave you with the photographer and we'll set the hall ready for the rehearsal dinner."

"I'm so anxious." Penny says when Micah leaves to catch more food. "I never thought I would be that kind of bride, but here we are." She laughs. "But the fact it's you planning everything leaves me calmer."

"Thanks for trusting me." I smile at her.

"Oh please, I trust my life with you. And I know that anything you do will be perfect, or at least perfect for us."

"Good to know." We smile at each other.

   Penny and Micah finish their breakfast before me, so they go to their room, like she said, while, I'm still eating all I can. Some minutes later they are back and I see when the photographer meets them, and then they leave to take some photos outside. I finish my breakfast, already catching my notebook and walking to the hall, where I found Trixie receiving the flowers. Okay, less one thing to worry. I help them to arrange the decoration and I lost track of the time. I'm so focused on what I'm doing that I almost jump when I hear a voice behind me.

"Need some help?" Baz is standing with his hands on his pockets, does he always has to look so good?

"Oh my God, you almost give me a heart attack." He laughs and I think I'll never get used to him acting so normal with me.

"Sorry, I thought that you had seen me. So, need some help?"

"Okay, help me set these flowers together, please." He nods and comes to help me. After some minutes of silence, I say. "Thank you again for last night, it really helped me." I don't want him to pretend that it was nothing. He nods again.

"How long do you know about your parents?"

"Four years."

"It was when the nightmares started?" I feel the concern in his voice.

"I always had nightmares when I was a kid, but they're worse now."

"I don't remember you having nightmares back at Watford."

"Only had them in the orphanages. In Watford, I hadn't them cause I felt safe."

"Even with me in there?" I can see the smirk on his lips. His gorgeous lips. Wait. What?

"I an……" I have difficulty on keep talking. "Yes." I laugh nervously. "Even with you there." I clear my throat. "Despite everything, I did felt safer with you in there, even after you throw me down the stairs." I laugh and he joins me.

"I didn't throw you, you can't blame me for your lack of balance." He smiles again and my attention goes to his lips one more time.

"Well, anyway." I say forcing my attention back at the flowers. "I just liked to say thank you." I say again.

"You don't have to Snow, I barely did anything."

"You being there was enough." I look at him and see that he's already looking at me. I don't know how long we keep staring at each other, but eventually, I break the moment and look at the flowers again feeling my cheeks warmer. "Hey, you call me Simon last night."

"No, I didn't." He says, but he's smiling again.

"I like it."

"What?"

"I like you calling me by my name." I don't know where this is coming from, but it's true.

"Snow is your name." I roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean." I realize we're closer now, I look at him and my eyes go to his lips again and I blush one more time because I know he notices, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I'm forced to look away. "I have to go, the photographer needs something." I feel like I'm under some spell. "You don't need to stay here, go enjoy your day." I give him one last smile and go.

 

**Baz**

   I'm walking for like 30 minutes now still trying to process everything. Simon was kinda flirting with me, and he kept looking at my lips, I know he did. But what that does mean? He is thinking about me like I think about him? He was thinking about kissing me? At that moment all I could think is that if his phone hasn't interrupt us, I'd push him in a wall and would kiss him.

   I found Niall and Dev sitting near a lake outside the hotel, they are alone so maybe this time they'll talk to me instead of trying to impress the girls who were at their table in the morning. They wave at me and I go sit with them.

"Come sit here, let's talk like old times." Niall says.

"Now you want my presence? This morning you two were to busy to talk to me." I say sitting with them.

"So, you and Snow seemed very close last night." Dev says smirking. "And you were apparently enjoying it."

"Fine." I roll my eyes. "I still have feelings for him."

"We know, it's quite obvious. And for your luck, he does it too." My heart beats faster.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Oh please, the way he was acting and looking at you tells us everything." My face must show my surprise cause Niall continues. "You both are very blind."

   They keep talking but my mind was away. My confusion of earlier just got bigger, I was still trying to understand our moment this morning. I didn't know yet what happened, if it was my imagination, or he was just curious about me or really wanted to kiss me. But I didn't, and still don't expect him to have real feelings for me. Niall and Dev must realize I'm not paying attention anymore, cause they start to talk about a football game. Eventually, I forced myself to stop thinking in Simon and then I start to participate in the conversation, and soon we're talking like old times. I really missed this, miss them.

**…**

   We're lunching at the lake when Micah come sit with us. It's very clear he's nervous about the wedding, and that he's very happy. Well, if I was about to marry the love of my life, I would be just like this too. My thoughts go to Simon again and I tried to push back in my mind, but it gets impossible cause I can see him now. He is sitting with Penelope, at some bench on the opposite side of us, even that he's a bit far, I can see that he's looking at me too.

"You both could just end this and tell how you feel." Micah says and I look at him with confusion all over my face, who is he talking to?

"Who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Obviously you and Simon. Penny already had told me years ago, but I didn't believe her. Like always, she was right."

"Years ago?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, you both are not subtle about this, however, you're too dumb to realize. But make me a favor do it before the rehearsal dinner, we have a bet of how long you'll take to do something." He laughs at me.

"You have a bet?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, we have to let things more fun. We both agree that something will happen until the weekend is over." I roll my eyes and say.

"Can we change the subject?" They complain, but start to talk about something else.

   I keep my eyes at Simon, that still is looking at me. I feel my heartbeats coming louder every second. I'm really hoping that everything I've heard it's true. That somehow Simon got feelings for me. That we can solve everything until this weekend over.

 

**Simon**

   I'm sitting with Penny, lunching, and she's talking something, but the only thing I can pay attention to its Baz. He's sitting a bit far from me, with his friends, they are talking, but he's looking at me, I know he is.

"Simon just go to him and tell that you like him." Penny says and I turn to her.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Simon. I saw you with Baz last night, you were so close and so happy, and I see you now, unable to stop staring at him." I blush when I realize that I was looking at him again.

"Okay, I might like him a little. It's a bit confusing. I thought that I hated him, but since he started to be nice to me, I can stop looking at him and realizing how fit he is, and thinking this was not a new thought."

"Oh, really?" She asks ironically. "Simon, I know since we were teenagers that you didn't hate him, neither he hated you. Please, you were obsessed with him, and sometimes you got mad for things that didn't make any sense, like the color of his eyes. It all became more clear when you started discovering yourself."

   She is right, thinking back then when I haven't realize that I fancied boys, most of the things I got mad for it didn't make sense. I always was attracted to Baz, but I didn't know it. But what about him? Is he attracted to me? I can stop thinking in the way he looked at me this morning, or how he held me after my nightmare or the way he said my name, I was replaying his voice in my head all day.

"Stop thinking and do something." She says to me and I look at her. "I want you to be happy, or happier than you're now."

   I look back at Baz and he's looking at me again. I feel more relieved after this conversation with Penny, I was very confused about everything, but she's right. How could I be so dumb that I didn't realize that I liked Baz? That I really really liked him? That everything I want it's to hold his hands again and sleep in his chest. And definitely kiss him. A lot. I have to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking it leave kudos and comments. Next week I'll come back with more ;)


	7. Chapter 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ;)

Chapter 07

 

**Simon**

   The afternoon seems to fly, I don't stop for a single minute, always having something to do, or to fix it. With all the rush, I barely had time to think about Baz and the discovery of my feelings. What it's good because I can't think of many things, so right now my focus is on the wedding, to be more specific the rehearsal dinner.

   When I see that it's already 06 pm I almost run to my room to get a shower and then go to rehearsal the wedding. When I'm in the room I rush to get my clothes, but with all the hurry I don't pay attention to the bathroom's door. 

"Oh, I didn't hear you." I hear Baz saying, at the same I turn to him and I regret it. Baz is in the bathroom's door, with nothing but a towel.

"I… a… Sorry, didn't wanna storm in." I rub my neck and feel all my blood at my checks again. Great, because I really need it more things to think about Baz.

"That's okay." He's embarrassed but is trying to look confident. I wanna roll my eyes because that's so Baz.

"The rehearsal will start in 20 minutes, and I'm already late so … " I say but I don't move.

"Okay."

"I'll take a shower." This time I go to the bathroom before he could say anything.

   Okay. I definitely like Baz, more than like actually. But I don't have time to think about it right now, cause I'm extremely late, and I still have a lot to do. I take the fastest shower of my life. When I leave the bathroom, Baz had already left, so with fear that I could delay all the rehearsal, I run to button my shirt and to put my shoes.

   When I reach the lake, where the wedding will happen, I see that almost everyone it's in there, so I can breathe more relaxed knowing I wasn't the last one and that I got there on time. I go check who is missing, but soon everyone who has something to do in the ceremony it's in there, so we start the rehearsal.

   Like Penny choose me as her maid of honor or how she calls me, the man of honor, Micah and she wanted to balance things, so both sides of the aisle would be equal. On Penny's side, was Agatha, who was her bridesmaid and me. And at Micah's side, was Miranda, his sister, who was the groomsman or woman and Baz.

   Everything went fine at the rehearsal, and the grooms seem more anxious now. I can't blame them, I'm anxious too and it's not even my wedding. When I see that the rehearsal it's coming to an end, I run to the dining hall to see if everything it's ready. My staff, it's finishing the last details, so when the guests start to arrive at the dining hall we're ready. Only when I see that everyone was sit and ready to eat, I walk to my table and relax a bit.

"I'm starving." I say when I sit.

"Deja vu" Baz says and I remember that I said the same thing at the dinner last night. "You're usually sitting after everyone."

" Someone has to work." I smirk. I look up and see that Penny and Micah were looking at us and smiling. I almost roll my eyes, but I stop before Baz could notice.

"Busy day?" He asks.

"Definitely, I barely stop today, and I don't eat since lunch."

"That must be some record to you." He teases me and I'm glad he didn't mention the earlier meeting.

   Before they start to serve the dinner, Micah and Penny gave a speech, thanking their guests for their presence and saying all the cliche things that all weddings have. After the speech, a delicious dinner was served and again I'm more relaxed than before.

 

**Baz**

   The rehearsal dinner was delicious and I was eating more than usual because I was starving. I was too busy spending all afternoon looking for Simon and thinking about everything that had happened today to bother with something so normal as food. And that was before the bathroom incident. Despite the embarrassment, I quite liked the way Simon looked at me.

   Simon keeps looking me at dinner, and I always think he's gonna say something, but then I realize that he's just looking at me. By now I'm sure that he's at least attracted to me. What it's much more than I would ever expect.

   The dinner goes as expected, some drunk and emotional guests, people saying that the knew the bride or the groom since they were babies. A lot of them pass by our table saying they're perfect for each other, and their marriage is gonna last forever. I quite agree with that. Some of Micah's friends, people that I know, pass to say that they gonna miss him at Chicago.

   And then I realize, my only bond in the USA will not be there anymore. I'll be alone when I go back there, all my friends will be in London, my true home. The people I know there are not my friends, at best they are my colleagues, I wouldn't miss them if I came back here.

   I keep thinking about the things Simon said to me, about doing what I wanted. I know he's right, I can't spend the rest of my life doing something that I don't love. I can't live doing what my dad wants, not if I don't want either. I know that I will regret later if I keep wasting my time in this job and that my mother would give me a lecture about this, she'd support me, after all, she always put my happiness above everything.

"You're okay?" Simon asks.

"What?"

"You look worried."

"Oh, it's nothing, just a few things back home." It felt really weird call Chicago my home.

"When you come back?" This time he looks worried.

"Monday morning, they already gave me yesterday and today, so I can't abuse." It's not totally wrong, I have a few days to take off, so if I wanted, I could talk to them and stay a few days more, but I prefer to give a warning a couple of days before, so they can organize everything.

"You're not visiting your brothers?"

"Not this time. I always come at least twice a year, so I'll come back at Christmas." I want to see them, but I didn't talk to my stepmother to arrange that, I forgot actually, so now it's a bit late. I even know if they're in town.

"But it's still 8 months until Christmas, you should see them on Sunday after you arrive in London, I'm sure they miss you too."

"It's okay. I should have talked with Daphne before, I forgot, so it's late now."

"You need to ask them?" He seems surprised.

"Yes, I call them first, that way I avoid an awkward meeting with my father." It's a bit sad, but it's for the best.

"Your relationship it's that bad?" I just nod.

   Simon doesn't say anything else, maybe he understands, if his father hadn't died, I'm sure their relationship would be worse. I mean we could bet who has the worst father. I don't know who would win. Maybe Simon, despite my father disappointment, he at least recognizes me and gave a home.

   As the hours pass the guests go back to their rooms, in our table only lasted the groom, the bride, Simon and I, so Niall, Dev, and Agatha come sit with us. We start to drink and talk, and soon we are the last ones in the hall.

 

**Simon**

   We are drunk, or very close to that, what shouldn't have happened because tomorrow it's the wedding, but we can't avoid it. We're having a lot of fun, talking memories, and teasing each other for the embarrassing ones.

"I'll never forget the day Baz threw you at the stairs." Dev says looking at me

"See?" I look at Baz "Even your friend knows you thrown me."

"And I say that I didn't. We were arguing next to the stairs and then you feel. That's how it happens." He takes a sip from his drink and I can see that he's smiling.

"Oh please, no one believes in you. Right guys?" I look at Dev and Niall.

"Yeah, sorry mate, but at least you told us that you did it." Niall says.

"Thank you, Niall." I smile at him.

"I was lying. I wanted you to think I did it. It sounds better than the truth." He shrugs.

"You were a real prick." I say.

"We already established that." He smirks.

"Agreed, I remember the day Baz call you both, his minions," Penny says pointing at Dev and Niall. "Like he was an evil villain."

"I remember that." Agatha says. "It was a little creepy."

"Your minions?" Dev threw a napkin at Baz.

"Sometimes we did the things Baz asked us, but most of the time we just ignored him, knowing that probably it was something about his lov…" Baz clears his throat interrupting Niall, who just laughs and comes back to his drink.

"I admit, call you my minions was a mistake. At least minions are loyal to their master." They laugh and Baz rolls his eyes. I'm a bit lost.

"It seems good times." Micah says.

"Believe me, babe, it wasn't. The few months you spend there showed you nothing. It was irritating seeing this both" she points at me and Baz "always fighting about something. And worst of all was always listen Simon saying: Baz is…"

"Plotting something." Agatha joins her and then they start to laugh. Baz arches his eyebrow at me and I feel the heat on my face again. Okay, I was a bit obsessed with him. Always been. Big news.

"In my defense, you always was giving me reasons to believe in that." I shrug.

"I know, it was fun." He smirks.

"Prick."

"Dumbass." We smile at each other.

"Some things never change." Penny says.

"I have to say, this weekend is better than I imagined."

"Yes, thank you, guys. I'm so excited to live here, with all of you." Micah says and Baz low his head, he seems a bit sad. "Almost all of you. I'm gonna miss you mate." He looks at Baz and he nods. I'm gonna miss him too.

"With this sad mood, I think we have to end the night." Agatha says.

"You're right, it's late and tomorrow I think we have some important thing to do, especially you both ." I look to Penny and Micah, who just laugh. "I'm gonna check if my staff already started to set the decoration."

   I get up and then everyone is standing too. We give good night, and Baz is the first to leave, with his phone in his hand, he walks outside, then I go too. I head to the gardens to see what my staff did, the wedding will start at 1 pm, so we'll have to start the decoration very early. It'll be on two different sides of the hotel, the ceremony will happen in the garden close to the beautiful lake and the reception in the field, behind the building.

   My staff already put some chairs for the ceremony and the structure to the aisle. I'll have to wake up very early to help everyone and attend the wedding. I hear some steps behind me, I turn to see who it is and Andrew appears on my sight, walking in my direction. I'm a little nervous, I don't want to deal with him, at least not alone, at night, away from everyone. My heart is beating fast in my chest.

"Hey, Simon. I've been looking for you." He laughs and comes close to me. I take a step back unconsciously, he notices. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"Are you drunk?" He's so close, I can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Just a little." He laughs again. " We're alone now." He puts his hand on my cheek. "Don't need to pretend that you don't want this or that you're with someone." I want to walk away, but he grabs my arm so hard that I can't let it go.

"Andrew let me go." I try to push, but he firms his grip. "Let me go." My voice is louder and desperate, so he lets me go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. Just tell me, why you don't want to be with me. I know you were lying about being with someone."

"He wasn't lying, he's with me." I hear, what is now, my favorite voice, so I look behind Andrew and see Baz in there, with a furious expression. And I want to kiss him more than never.

"And I don't need a reason for not wanting to date you, I just don't want it." I say and leave with Baz on my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what your thoughts? Leave a comment and tell me your opinions about this chapter and the fic. I would like some kudos too. I'll be back next week ;)


	8. Chapter 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of Snowbaz, enjoy ;)

Chapter 08

**Baz**

   We're walking in silence, Simon has his arms crossed. Maybe he's angry because I told that guy he is with me. I shouldn't say that, but when I heard his voice, desperate, I just ran and then though this was the best way to make that guy stay away. I thought he could hurt Simon, he was clearly drunk, and drunk people do stupid things.

   We reach our room still in silence, Simon walks in first, and then thrown himself on his bed, taking off his coat and tie. I close the door and walk to my side of the room, and repeat his moves and take off my coat and tie, not sure of what to do, or say.

"Are you okay?" I ask what I most want to know, he nods.

"Yeah. Just a little surprise." He sighs. "As much irritating he's, I didn't expect that from him."

"We never do." He nods again and I say. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. It was the first thing I thought that it would work."

"It's fine. Maybe he'll stop bothering me. How did you find me?" He looks at me.

"I heard your voice, I was worry that he could hurt you…" I stop talking when I see that he was smiling a bit.

"You were worried about me?" I feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Yes, I mean …" I'm stumbling in my words, something that I never do. "I couldn't …" I stop again when Simon stands up and walks to me. "Why are you smiling?" I ask, then I smile too.

"Why are you smiling?" He repeats my question.

   And I don't know what it is, but something in his look and his smile, makes me want to tell him how I feel.

"Simon …"

   I could kiss him.

   I'm going to.

   But before I could do anything, he kisses me.

 

**Simon**

   I'm kissing Baz.

   Our mouths are moving with perfect synchrony and all I can think is this was way better than I had imagined.

 

**Baz**

   I'm kissing Simon.

   My heart is almost bursting in my chest. I had a lot of fantasies about this moment, but none of them came even closer to reality.

   This was so much better.

 

**Simon**

   I move my hands to his hair, and then I start to discover a lot of stuff I want to do with him. Baz puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer, and I don't want to let him go, like never. It took too much time for me to figure this out, but now that I did all I want it's to be with him. We break apart when we run out of air. Our foreheads are touching and we're breathing fast.

"I'm sorry. I interrupted you." I say smiling. I think I'll never stop now. "I thought … " this time he kisses me.

 

**Baz**

   Simon's mouth is warm just like I expected, he was warm all the time. It's the opposite of me, my body is always cold, we match. I still can't believe that I'm really kissing him. And he's kissing me back.

"We're even now." I say when we break apart again.

"I think Penny won the bet." He laughs.

"You know about that?"

"She told me earlier after she spends a couple of minutes telling me that I should tell you how I feel." His cheeks are flush again.

"And how you feel?" I smile again, something very current when I'm with him.

"You didn't figure it out yet?" He raises his eyebrow. "I think I'll show you one more time." He smiles and kisses me again.

   I want to live in this moment forever. And I want to pinch myself to know this is happening for real. It's too good to be true, it's everything I wanted and much more. Each second I fall more in love with him.

"I like you Baz." He says with short breath. "I really like you, I always did, but I was too dumb to realize." I'm afraid that my heart will stop beating.

"I always said you were dumb." He gives me a light push and we laugh together.

 

**Simon**

   The way Baz is looking at me, tells me how he feels, but I still need to hear it from him. To know this is not coming from my imagination. That this is real, we're real.

"Me too." He stops laughing and stares at me with so much intensity. 

"What?" I ask.

"I like you. Always had, and always knew." I feel like I could melt in his arms. "But I was too dumb either to tell you." I smile.

"We match." He kisses me again and I think that I could get used to that. "If you liked me and knew about this, then why you were always trying to hurt me and saying provocative things?"

"I didn't know what I should do. And since you hated me and thought that I hated you, I just kept doing what I was good." He seems embarrassed and takes a step back.

"Okay, first I never hated you, not for real, and second, if you treat me friendly, I could realize earlier that I liked you."

"Don't tell me that now. And how come you never hated me? I remember vividly a lot of times that you said that to me."

"In my defense, I didn't know how to distinguish my feelings. I mean, once I got mad because I thought your perfume was too good." He laughs.

 

**Baz**

"Good, once I got mad because I liked your hair too much." He laughs with me.

   This time I walk to him and put my arms around his neck and he pulls me by my hips, letting us very close, our foreheads touching again. We stay in silence for some seconds, I close my eyes and try to feel everything. The heat of his body. The smell of his skin.

"I like this better than fighting." He says and I smile again because I can't help it.

"Me too." I kiss him again.

   We take a few steps and soon Simon hits the mattress of his bed and falls, pulling me together. We only break apart when it becomes necessary, and then I kiss his cheeks and his jaw, and soon I'm kissing his neck, tracing all his moles with my lips and tongue. He moans when I suck his neck and all I want is to hear that sound again.

   Simon pulls me to his mouth again, his hands are in my hair as he brings us closer, our hips are touching now and it's my time to moan. His hands start to go down, and I almost jump when I feel his fingers in my back, inside my shirt.

 

**Simon**

   I feel dizzy, everything I know is that I want Baz. Like I never wanted anyone. His kisses were like fire in my skin, and the sounds he was making, it was driving me crazy. I put my hands under his shirt, eager to touch him, to feel his skin. I want to take his shirt off, to see and kiss all of him. I let my hands on the hem of his shirt, not sure of what to do, when Baz realizes what I'm trying to do, he breaks the kiss and looks to me.

"We don't need to do anything Simon." I blush a little, but I shake my head.

"I want this. I want you." I whisper to him and I see a flash of desire pass in his eyes. "If you wanted too, of course." I rush in my words too nervous. He smiles and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Believe me, I want you too." He kisses my cheek. 

"Good, I can't think about anything else since I saw you leaving the shower early today." I ignore my burning cheeks. I thought he would laugh, but he just kisses me, passionately.

   I start to unbutton his shirt, but my fingers were trembling, so I need Baz's help. Soon his shirt is on the floor and I turn us over standing on top of him, I take my time kissing his jaw and neck. I run my fingers to his body and I don't know how I could ignore this for so long.

   When I move my mouth to his collarbone he moans again, and I think this is my new favorite sound. I drive my mouth back to his lips and I pull his lower lip between my teeth and then I let it go, standing on fours above him, he looks a bit confused and I smirk, then he reaches for my lips pulling me down and turning us again.

 

**Baz**

   Simon is beneath me, he closes his eyes and I think he never been so fucking gorgeous like right now. I start to unbutton his shirt and I can see he's nervous, he tries to help me to take off, but only stands on the way, so I kiss his hands and then his lips.

"Simon, we don't need to do anything." I repeat because I don't want to let him uncomfortable or force him to do something he doesn't want it, he looks to me.

"It's okay, I'm just a bit nervous, but it's a good nervous." He laughs. "I never wanted anything more than this." He says and my heart skips a beat.

"Me neither." I say.

   I take off his shirt and then I do what I wanted for so long. I kiss all his moles, it takes some time, but right now, time doesn't matter even a bit. Matter even less with the sounds he is making it. I want to enjoy every piece of this moment, to remember this feeling, his touch, his face and the taste of his lips.

"Simon…" I whisper in his lips.

   His kisses tells me what I need to know. After so long time wondering, I know it's real, he wants to be here, with me. He wants me, just like I want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Snowbaz is the best couple of all, right? Leave comments and tell me ;)


	9. Chapter 09

Chapter 09

 

**Simon**

   We're in silence for some minutes now, the room it's dark and the air is cold. But none of this matters, I'm in Baz's chest once again, hearing his heartbeats, and even though his breath is calm I know he's not sleeping. I give a soft kiss in his chest and he kisses my hair. I look at him, and before I could say anything I yawn.

"I think I won't have nightmares this night."

"Too tired?" His voice is soft.

"Too happy." I smile for the thousandth time that night. He kisses my forehead. "I have a theory."

"What?" He raises his eyebrow with confusion.

"I hadn't nightmares back in school not because I felt safer in Watford." I feel his fingers in my back, tracing my moles. "It was because of you, I felt safer with you."

"I think your theory is wrong, you had a nightmare last night." He says with a smile on his lips.

"True." I frown. "I think we spend many years away from each other, maybe I need to get used with you again." My heart skips a beat because I don't want to think about Baz going to Chicago in 2 days.

"Simon … " He starts to say and somehow I know that he's gonna talk about this so I change the subject.

"Why are you so interested in my moles?" He smiles.

"I don't know, I always wanted to kiss your moles, it became some kind of obsession actually. But to be fair I always wanted to kiss everything on you."

"You can kiss me whenever you want."

"Simon …" I love hearing him say my name, but again he wants to talk about Chicago.

"We should sleep." I interrupt him again. "I rather stay awake all night, but tomorrow I have a wedding to organize, and we have to be at the aisle, won't be good if we can't keep our eyes open while our best friends get married." He seems to think, but nods.

"You're right, tomorrow it's about Penny and Micah."

"Look at you, saying, Simon and Penny." I laugh and he rolls his eyes, but then laughs too.

"Don't get used to that, I'll still call you Snow, especially when you annoy me." He smiles and then kisses me. "We should go to sleep." He says after we break our enthusiastic kiss.

"Okay." I say and kiss him again. "Now it's for real, good night Baz."

"Good night Simon." He kisses me one last time and some minutes later we're already sleeping.

 

**Baz**

   We wake up when Simon's phone rings, he turns off and throw it in the bed, without breaking us apart. My arm's across his chest and my nose in his neck, I'm living the best dream of my life and I don't want to wake up.

"Good morning." I sense the smile on his voice.

"Hi." The memories of last night pass through my mind and I try to not blush or to smile too much. "You were right, no nightmares." I look at him.

"See? Your presence makes me feel better." He kisses me. "Good morning." He says again.

"Good morning Simon." I say. "You have to go?"

"Yes, I have to shower and run to help my staff, but I rather stay here."

"I wanted too. I need to talk to you." I start talking what I wanted since last night, but Simon sits, making me sit too, look to me and say.

"Baz, I know what you gonna say, but I need you to just listen to me okay?" I nod. "I know you'll be back in Chicago in 2 days, and that you're a practical person, so just listen and don't interrupt. I don't care if you're living on the other side of the fucking ocean, I want you. I never was a good boyfriend, ask Agatha she'll confirm, I was terrible, but I want to be your terrible boyfriend, I know that long distance relationship is not a great idea, but worked out to Penny and Micah, could work for us too. I don't want this to turn in some night we'll forget. It took too much time for me to figure this out, but I want to be with you." He breaths and I have no words.

"Simon …" I start.

"No, don't say anything now. Think about this okay? We'll talk tonight after the reception, right now I need to focus on the wedding okay? " He says and I just nod, not sure of what say.

   Then he kisses me, it's a slow kiss, nothing like last night. When we break apart, he just sighs and then goes to the shower. I'm in shock with his words, but I get up, put some clothes and then go eat something.

   The hours until the wedding seems to go slower than usual, I tried to stop thinking in Simon, but I can't, obviously, everything it's going through my mind. His words, the way he looks at me, his smell, how our bodies fit together like we're made for each other, his kisses and everything it happened last night. Clearly, I'm failing in not think about him.

   I go to the room a couple of hours before the wedding and then I go take a shower and put my clothes. I don't see Simon anywhere, so I try once more, stop thinking about him and start to do my functions as best man. I go where I know Micah is and knock, he tells me to get in.

"Hey." I say. "Everything alright?" He seems sick.

"Hey Baz, yes I'm just trying to breathe."

"That answers my next question. You're extremely nervous." I laugh.

"Yeah, but it's a good nervous I mean, I've been waiting for this since I met Penny. I love her so much, I cannot wait until we start our marriage." He looks very in love.

"I know mate, your wedding will be wonderful and you both are perfect for each other, I can't imagine two people who deserve this happiness more than you two."

"I do." I look at him and he raises his eyebrow laughing after. I roll my eyes. "Look I know you and Simon, and I also think you're perfect for each other. You should do something before this weekend over and you go back to Chicago." I blush a little thinking of how I did something last night. But I can't tell Micah now. "Wait, you're all red, did something already happened?" He is more perceptive than I thought.

"I'll talk to you after your wedding, right now you need to think in Penny and in the ceremony that will start in an hour." He seems sicker now.

"I should go outside with the guests right?" I nod.

"You want to practice your vows?" He shakes his head.

"No, I already read it so much that I memorized." He breathes heavily.

"Micah, everything will be okay, will you marry the love of your life and will be as you dreamed." He seems more relaxed.

"Thanks, Baz. For everything in these years, and especially for accepting being my best man." He puts a hand in my shoulder.

"Are you kidding? I'm the one who needs to thank you, and I wouldn't miss this wedding for nothing in my life." I hug him.

"I love you mate as if you were my brother." My eyes tear up. "I'll miss you."

"Me too, my American brother." He laughs and we break apart.

   I ask him if he's ready and he just nods and then we leave the room, going where his life will change forever.

 

**Simon**

   I'm running between places for hours now, trying to help everyone, luckily my staff is very organized and almost everything it's ready by now. I'm still worried something at the wedding will go wrong, but I know this is just anxiety speaking. When the guests start to arrive at the ceremony, I run to my room to take another shower and to change my clothes.

   I do everything very fast, we're at one hour from the wedding and I want to stay with Penny in these final minutes. When I'm finally ready, I go to the bride's room and found Penny in there, with her mother and Agatha.

"Oh." I say when I see her, already dressed as a bride. "You look amazing Penny." My eyes start to tear up.

"Don't cry Si, or I'm gonna cry too." She says and hugs me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm very nervous, but I can't wait to get marry."

"It's only some minutes now until the ceremony. And I don't want to brag, but it's amazing outside. I think you both will love it."

"I know we'll." We sit a bit far from Penny's mom and Agatha. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank me in the end." I smile at her. "Actually don't thank me at all, after everything you already did for me, this is nothing."

"You're my best friend, I would do anything for you. You know that right?" She holds my hand.

"I do, and I would too, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Luckily you'll never have to figure this out." She smiles and hugs me again.

"Thank you for choosing me as your man of honor." We laugh.

"Who else I'd choose? And I won a wedding planner as a bonus."

"I love you Pen, and I hope the wedding will be the start of all the great things that will happen to you."

"You made me cry." She says while she wipes her tears. " I love you too Si." We hug once more.

"Don't want to ruin the moment, but I think it's time." Agatha says.

"You're right." I say looking at my watch. "What a terrible wedding planner I'm." I laugh already standing. "Ready?" I ask Penny.

"Yes, I'm so ready." She stands too.

   We leave the room still holding our hands, I only let it go when we reach the hall were Penny's father is waiting. I give her a last hug and then I go with Agatha to where all the guests are waiting for the wedding start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you like the chapter? This friendships are awesome, right?  
> Next week I don't know if I'll post the next chapter, because I don't know if I'll have internet, but I'll try.  
> See you soon ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding arrived, I dont know much about weddings so I'm sorry if something its not like I wrote it. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 10

 

**Baz**

   The wedding is starting when I see Simon again, he gives me a small smile, but it happens very fast because it's my time to walk to the aisle. Micah its already there looking more nervous than before, and I start to get nervous myself. Micah's sister, Miranda is on my left side, she takes my arm and then we start our walk.

   The walk is short, and soon I'm on Micah's side, looking at Simon and Agatha that were walking now. Actually, I was looking at Simon, he was more handsome than ever, he was smiling to some guests until he looks at me. He kept looking at me until they reach the aisle.

   Then all the attention goes back to the hotel because the bride it's coming. Penelope is stunning as a bride. She was with her father, and her smile was huge. Just like Micah, she was clearly nervous, I look at him, and I never saw him so happy. And I can tell that he is almost crying.

   I let myself look at Simon again but he was looking at Penny too. His eyes were with tears and he was smiling in a way that made my heart beats faster. Agatha says something to him and they both laugh. That was the kind of thing that usually would let me burst into jealous. But not anymore, because now I know that Simon wants to be with me.

   The ceremony starts and everyone is looking at the aisle, so I try to be a good best man and pay attention to the main couple. And also I don't want anyone realizing that I'm looking at Simon.

"Micah." Penny starts her vows. "I never believed in love at first sight. I thought it was some lame thing invented by movies and books. I still think the same." She laughs. "I didn't love you since I saw you first, it wasn't that simple, but you could do something that almost anyone did and for me was far better. You impressed me at first sight. Without you even tried, you just introduce to me and then told me that the book I was reading and it was in my hands was your favorite. I got crazy for three reasons, first the fact that someone knew that book and loved just like me; second that you, the American boy at school didn't let intimidate and came to talk about something that most don't like; and third that even before I open my mouth to answer you indicated my others two favorite books for me to read. I was intrigued by this new boy who read it the same things that I did. See I was intrigued that you read at all since I walked with someone who hated books." She looks to Simon, that rolls his eyes, but laughs after. "It was weird for me to start to hang out with you because before you, I never had the slightly interested in any boy, and it took some time for me to figure it out that I really liked you, so long that you were already leaving." Micah wipes a tear off her cheek. "When I finally realize that I was in love with you, I felt it was good and bad at the same time. Good because it seemed that something finally made sense, that all the angst I felt all of those months went away. But then it was bad because you were leaving in a week." I look at Simon and he was looking at me. He had tears in his eyes. "The decision of long distance relationship it seemed crazy, and for some time it was crazy, but it's something I'll never regret it. Waiting for you on this side of the ocean was, and still is the best decision I ever made it, and if I had a chance, I'd do everything the same." I feel my throat closing, and the tears burning my eyes, Simon and I were still looking at each other. "I love you, Micah, you were the best decision of my life and today I'm extremely happy to marry with you, just like we dreamed for so long. In all of those years we made a lot of promises to each other, but right now I would like to do some new ones. I promise to stay by your side in all moments, even in the days you'll tell me 'accidentally' a major spoiler from our favorite show, I promise always eat breakfast with you and make you the pancakes you love at least twice a week." They laugh. "I promise to spoil you every time you get sick and to fight you every time you start to get stubborn about it. But above all I promise to love you everyday of my life, even in the days that I'll hate you, I promise that I'll love you."

   They both are crying and smiling, and I think everyone can feel the love between them. I'm very happy to see this moment, to be a part of it.

"Penny." Micah starts. "Coincidentally the first thing I thought when I was writing these vows, was about love at first sight. I also didn't love you for the first time I saw you, but I knew that had something it made you very different. I still don't know what it was if were the book you were reading, your blue hair or the confidence you walked, but I felt pulled to you. Since then I knew I had to talk to you, to know you, to be at least your friend. Love you was actually very easy, just a few days of talks and dates I already knew that I was in love with you. When I came back home, all my friends thought I was crazy about being in a long distance relationship and many of them said that we would broke up some days after. Well, right now I want to send a picture of us to all of them." They laugh. "I'm not gonna say it was easy, we faced our obstacles many times, but every time I looked at you, that I saw your picture I knew that everything would worth it. And it did. Penny, you're the most incredible person I know, the most brilliant, beautiful, kind, smart and the better best friend I could ask." He turns to me. "Sorry mate." I laugh. "Thank you for choosing me and for giving me the best years of my life, and for allowing me to have a lifetime of this." He wipes her tears again. "I also want to make some promises to you. I promise never forget your birthday again, or your gift, to never let to surprise you even if it is by telling you a spoiler from our favorite show." They laugh again. "I promise that I'll never let our place run without tea, especially when you're sick. I promise to always wake you with a kiss, and try to never sleep while we are in the middle of a fight, that will be hard I know. I also promise that I'll always buy books, and never going to read one without sharing with you. But most importantly, I promise to love you, until the rest of our days, and maybe beyond."

   What I said to Micah before its true, I never knew two people that love each more than these two. And it's incredible how they fit together, it was like they are made for each other, for real. The end of the ceremony it's lovely just like the begin. They exchange the rings, repeat the words and soon they're husband and wife.

   We go take photos with them, and then Simon is already running to take care of something else. I go with Miranda to the reception and spot Simon and Agatha talking with some waiters. About an hour later, the newlyweds come to start the party.

   Again, I'm on Simon's side at the table, but we barely have time to talk something, because he's always going somewhere to help someone or to fix something. When he finally sits again, it's time for me to make my speech, so we don't talk, and honestly, I wouldn't know what to say to him besides what I want to since last night. But I respect his wishes to talk only later, and then I stand to hit on my glass getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Baz Pitch, Micah's best man. When he asked me to be the best man I was a bit surprised. We had been friends for years, but it was a shock when I realize that even with me being a prick with everyone all of those years, Micah included, he still considered me his best friend. I accept at the same time, without any doubts, because despite everything, he was, he is my best friend either. But before I start to say all the cute and beautiful things, I think it's part of the Best Man tradition telling some embarrassing stories about the groom. I had a lot of worse stories to tell, but I don't want to get you in trouble, so I thought it was better to tell a light one." He thanks me laughing. "So, I'll tell the story of the beginning, because what we heard earlier about the first time they saw each other, it has a third version. I was there when Micah saw Penelope for the first time, and he can say it wasn't love at first sight, but for those who were with him, it totally was, because he just stumbled in his own feet and almost feel. And then immediately turn to me and start to make a hundred questions about who was that girl, but before I could say anything he just walk to her, and they talked. When he came back to me he was already with a different look, saying and repeating everything they had talked. I tried to discourage that because at that time, none of us" I look to Simon and Penny. "liked each other, so I didn't want my new friend to go to the their side. Of course, it was already late to tried to change that, because in my vision, Micah was totally in love with Penny and I knew that no one could ever change your mind." I look at them. "I told this early to you, but I'll repeat it in front of everyone. You two deserve all the happiness in the world, and your love is so strong that everyone can feel, and I'm very happy I never tried to change Micah's mind about dating Penny, because you two are perfect for each other, and this day will be only the start of a wonderful life you'll have together. I'm honored to being part of this, and I expect to keep being a part of this in the days that will come. I wish only the best of things for you." I raise my glass. "To Micah and Penny."

"To Micah and Penny." Everyone repeats.

 

**Simon**

   Baz finalizes his toast and sits, and then I stand because even with the tradition saying that only the best man makes a speech, I couldn't stay out of it. And I'm kinda Penny best man, so I have my rights.

"Hello everyone, I'm Simon, Penny's men of honor, and I kept thinking if I should or shouldn't make my toast, but I couldn't let this moment pass so I just wanted to say a few words." I look to Penny. "Penny, in these fourteen years that we know each other I never saw you so happy as today. And I know the path until today wasn't easy, but I'm glad you made it because today we get to celebrate with you and to witness your love and happiness, and I just want to thank you for letting me being part of this moment. It's been a big honor to follow this relationship in these years, even in the bad moments, because even then you both always teach me a lesson. The better one, the bigger one was what you teach again here in front of us, that if you have love than you have everything." I force myself to keep looking at them and not to Baz. "You deserve all the happiness this world can give it to you. I love you both so much, and I can't wait to see the next chapters of your lives." I feel my throat closing and the tears burning my eyes. Time to finish. "I wish a lifetime of this love for you. To Micah and Penny."

"To Micah and Penny." Everyone repeats it and I sit.

"Thank you both, that was lovely." Penny says wiping her tears.

"I wished to say more, but I couldn't." I say reaching for her hand.

"I know, and I love every word." She smiles at us.

   Before anyone could reply, Gareth comes to talk to me about problems with the music. I excuse myself for the tenth time that night and go fix what have to be fixed.

**...**

   The wedding it's close to the end, and I'm finally alone after being called each ten minutes at the party. Weddings are stressful. But it worth it because everything went alright, and they love it.

   I sit in the grass near the lake, wanting a moment of peace before going back to the party. My mind goes easily to Baz and to what he's gonna say to me.

"Hey." I look behind and see Baz walking to me. "I looked for you everywhere." He says sitting on my side.

"I just want to breathe a little."

"Can we talk now?" He asks and I nod. He breathes more relaxed. "Good, I've been thinking about this all day."

"Me too." I admitted, I'm real nervous.

"Okay. You know that I kinda hate my job over there right?" I nod. "I've been running from what is right for too long, it's time for me to stop and start to follow what I really want. So that's why I quit my job last night." What? "I call them and quit, it was very easy to do that. I still have to go there on Monday and stay for two months until they find someone to replace me, but after that, I'll be back to London." I'm speechless. "I wanted to tell you, but you didn't let me so…" He doesn't finish.

"You're living in here again?" I ask because I need to hear him say.

"Yes. And my answer for your other question is yes too." I frown to him.

"What question?"

"I want you to be my terrible boyfriend." He smiles at me.

"Really?" My heart will stop any minute now.

"Simon." He holds my hand. "I've been in love with you since we were thirteen, everything I want it's to be with you." He is in love with me?

"Okay.” I’m dizzy. “And you're sure you want to quit your job?"

"Yes, I told you already, I want to teach. And I only accept that job because it was away from you, so I could forget you, to move on. But guess what."

"What?"

"Even with the ocean between us and the fact I didn't saw you in years, I couldn't stop loving you."

   I kiss him. With everything I have. Because it took too much time for this to happen, for me to feel this happiness and everything else. For me to realize that I love this boy. Desperately and deeply. Always had.

"I love you." I say and I feel his smile.

"You do?" He asks as if this was impossible.

"I do. I'm sorry I took so long to figure this out." He kisses me.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I love you, Simon."

   We kiss again and then lay in the grass. When we break apart, I lay again in Baz's chest, my favorite place of all. We stay a couple of minutes just staring at the stars. Enjoying the moment, our moment, in silence, but then I sit up.

"Come on." I say to Baz standing up and pulling him with me. "I want to dance with you."

"Okay." He smiles. "You know how to dance?"

"You can teach me." I interlace our fingers and we walk back to the party.

"Are you sure you want to dance in front of everyone? They'll know about us." He says.

"And I want them to know." I kiss his cheek. "I'm dating the hottest guy I ever met, and most of them too, I’m sure. Of course, I want to show them." I smile and he smiles too.

"I'm the hottest guy?"

"Yes, why do you think I always was obsessed with you?" I joke and we laugh.

   When we reach the party a slow song it's playing, so Baz and I go to the dance floor and soon we're dancing together. Some people, give us a shocked look, Agatha included. But Penny, Micah, Dev, and Niall just smile to us, seeming truly happy. Just like we are right now.

 

**Baz**

   This time the sun wakes me. I'm facing the window and the bright sun it's burning my eyes, I close them again burying my face deeper in Simon's neck, how he didn't wake up yet?

   I was wrong before, this was the best night of my life. Being with Simon knowing that he loved me was better than awesome. And now I'm spooning him. Who'd say that someday I'd spoon Simon, my boyfriend, who loves me? I wouldn't. 

   He moves a little and I know he wakes up. I enjoy the last moment of silence to just appreciate this, how the sun makes his skin more golden, and his freckles more visible. His hair's a mess, but still gorgeous.

"Can we stay here all day?" He says with his eyes still closed.

"I'm totally okay with this. But I guess we have to get out until noon." I give a kiss on his shoulder.

"I hate when you're right." He says turning to me. "Hi." He smiles.

"Hey." He kisses me.

"You still here and I already miss you."

"Me too." I tried to think that after these 2 months, we won't have to stay away again.

"I really want to stay here all day." He says kissing me again.

"You don't want to eat breakfast?" His stomach makes a noise.

"I forgot that part." He laughs and then hugs me.

"What are the plans for today?" I ask while running my fingers through his hair.

"You tell me. My functions as a wedding planner are officially over. I'm yours all day." I smile with that.

"I like that. Like it's my choice, then I think we should go eat because honestly, your stomach's scaring me." He laughs. "I also want to tell my friends about living here again."

"Oh right." He looks to me. "Then let's go."

   He kisses me once more and then gets up. He grabs his trousers on the floor and goes to the bathroom. I definitely could get used to this everyday. It seems someone turn my best dreams into reality. And then the reality turns out better than the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost in the end now, mas I'm loving it all the kudos and comments, so please keep sending it. Hope to see you next week ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

**Simon**

   We go to the hall where they're serving the breakfast, when we get there we see that our friends are sitting together, just like the rehearsal dinner. They turn to us when we reach their table and start to cheers us.

"I'm so happy." Penny says while we sit.

"You just got married, happiness is a part of the deal Bunce." Baz says and Penny rolls her eyes.

"I'm happier now." She says. "So, when this happened? We need to know who won the bet."

"What bet? I'm the only one who has no any idea of what's happening?" Agatha asks.

"Yes." Niall and Dev answer.

"Years ago I told Micah that I thought that this fight between these two" she points to us "was just unsolved feelings, and that deep down they liked each other, maybe more. Micah didn't believe me, but when we got here he was forced to agree with me, then we made a bet of how long they'd take to figure out their feelings. He bet it would happen before the rehearsal dinner and I bet before the wedding over." She turns to us. "So, who won?" She smiles.

"You think we should tell them?" I ask smiling at Baz.

"I don't know." He smirks. "I think they don't deserve to know."

"You're right, they could have told us and spare years of ignorance."

"Oh please." Penny says. "You two are too stubborn to be convinced. You wouldn't believe even if we told you."

"Bunce has a point." Baz says. "But just to clarify you didn't need convince me of nothing, I always knew about my feelings."

"Okay." I back to the main subject. "Technically it was after the rehearsal dinner." Penny celebrate.

"But it was on the same day." Baz argues. "I think you can call it even."

"Agree." Micah says.

"Fine." Penny agrees.

"So I have news." Baz says. "I quit my job in Chicago."

"What?" Everyone asks.

   Then Baz explains everything to them, and they start to cheer again and make plans for the next months. I can't help myself to make plans either, I never think too much in the future, because these things used to trigger my anxiety. But right now, it's impossible not to think how it'll be my life.

**…**

   I give goodbye to Penny and Micah when they leave to their honeymoon, they are the firsts to go, but after them the guests start to go too. I'm the last to leave the hotel, with Baz, of course. This weekend was tiring, but also the best of my life. I lay my head on Baz shoulder and close my eyes. I don't want to sleep because in less than 24 hours Baz will fly back to Chicago, so I don't want to lose any minute, but then something crosses my mind.

"I know what you should do when we get in London." I say.

"Only me?"

"Yes, you should visit your brothers."

"Simon, I told you, I didn't talk to them."

"So what? You miss them, and they miss you, I'm sure." He seems to think.

"I thought that you wanted to be with me all day." He gives me a small smile.

"I do. But your brothers will be very upset if they found out that you came to London and didn't visit them. Besides, after you come back to London, I intend to monopolize a lot of your time, so they should have some hours today." We laugh.

"Okay, I'll go see them. Do you want to come with me?" I shake my head.

"Maybe the next time. Today they'll want to be with you and only you." He nods in agreement.

"Tonight I get to see you?" His voice is soft and I love when he's soft.

"I'm counting with it."

 

**Baz**

   The driver drops Simon on his flat and then drive me to my family's house. I'm a bit nervous, I'm almost sure my father will be at home, and I can't remember the last time I saw him. I tried to calm down, thinking about my brothers and how I miss them.

   I knock on the front door feeling my heart beat faster. I hear footsteps on the inside and I'm surprised when my father opens the door, usually, someone do this for him. I can see he's surprised too.

"Basilton." He says. "What a surprise. Please come in."

"Father." I walk in and Daphne comes to the door. "Hello, Daphne." She hugs me.

"Basil. What a good surprise. You need do this more often." She says. "What brought you here?"

"It was Micah's wedding this weekend, I was the best man." I explain. "Tomorrow I fly back to Chicago so I wanted to see the kids."

"They gonna love it. Mordelia it's talking about you for weeks." Daphne says and I smile. "I'll call them."

   She leaves and me and my father go to the living room. It's awkward.

"It's good to see you." My father says and I'm speechless, he never said anything like that to me. "I'm very glad you came."

"Thank you, father. I'm glad to be here too."

   Fortunately, the kids arrive making a lot of noise and sparing us of keep acting awkward around each other. But I'm glad my father is at least trying to be nice.

**…**

   I spend three hours with them playing and telling stories, they take me to their rooms, where they show their new toys. My phone rings, I catch it and there is a text from Simon. In the car he asks me to put my number on his phone, he thought it was ridiculous that neither of us had each other's number. I read the text that says.

S: "Hey. It's me."

S: "Simon."

S: "Your boyfriend."

S: "I hope you're enjoying your time with your brothers."

S: "Bring food when you come."

S: "But take your time, don't wanna rush you."

   I laugh because this is so like him. Sending a lot of texts, in a minute. My phone rings again.

S: "I love you."

   It's still hard to believe in that. But I smile because I can hear him saying that to me and I can see his look when I said to him. And then I remember his kisses, and the feeling of his fingers on my hair, and his warm skin against mine, and the taste of his body. Okay. Time to go.

   I stand up and take the kids downstairs with me. When we get to the living room my father and Daphne seem to be arguing about something but they stop as soon they saw us.

"I have to go." I say.

"Already?" Daphne asks.

"It's been only a couple of hours that you are here." My father says it's still a bit weird his new attitude.

"Yes. My flight is very early. Oh, I forgot to tell, I have news." Time to my father come back to be him. "I'm coming back to London for good. I quit my job." They seem surprised. "I'll stay there for more two months and then I'll come back. I know that you wanted me to work …" I start to say but my father cuts me.

"No. I know I've been really rough with you all of those years, and I apologize. I never should made you work with something you don't like. It's your life, you should decide what you do and who do you love." He blushes. I don't have any words. "You know what you want to do?"

"I … Yes." I clear my throat. "I want to teach, like my mother."

"She would be proud of you." He gives me a small smile. "Just like me."

"Thank you, father." I never realize how much I wanted to hear it.

"You want to stay overnight?" Daphne asks, she smiles and I can see she's really happy with my father's apologies. I'm too. "Or you'll go to your flat?" I kept my flat in London so I didn't have to stay with my family when I visit, but today I'll go straight to Simon's. I take a second to decide if I tell the truth.

"Actually, I'm dating someone." I rub the back of my neck. "So, I'm staying with him today." I feel my cheeks burning.

"That's great." Daphne smiles at me.

"You should bring him here for dinner when you come back." My father says and I'm in shock. "We'd like to meet him." He seems embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll." Never in my life, I'd imagine my father saying this. It feels very nice.

   I give a hug in the kids and Daphne, and then me and my father have a weird moment not knowing how to say goodbye. He puts a hand in my shoulder giving me kinda a half hug. We say goodbye and then I call an Uber and go to Simon's flat, stopping before to catch some food just like he asked to.

   Simon receives me, with kisses and hugs, it seems we spend days away from each other, he pulls me to his couch and I tell him about what just happened with my father. When we finish speaking, we eat and then we spend the night trying to memorize every part of each other.

 

**Simon**

   Soon as I open my eyes, I remember that Baz's going away in some hours. My arm around his chest seems heavier now. He's awake too, running his fingers through my hair, and I know that just like me, he doesn't want to say goodbye.

"What will happen if I lock you in here and don't let you go?" I ask and he laughs.

"I don't know. But it's a good idea." He kisses my hair. "I think these will be the longest two months of my life." He says.

"Mine either." I huff and his phone rings. "Come on, babe. Despite everything I don't want you to lose your flight." I sit and look to him and he is smiling at me. "What?"

"Did you just call me babe?" He asks. I even realize I did.

"Why? Did you like it?" I smile too.

"A lot." He says and then he sits kissing me.

"I think I'll call you babe all the time then." I kiss him again.

"Agree." He smiles.

"Come on." I say again. "We still have to eat breakfast and more time I spend here with you, less I want to let you go."

"I don't want you to let me go either, love."

"It's decided. I'll only call you babe and you'll only call me love." I smile and he laughs.

"I like that." We kiss again.

   I love him so much. How I'm gonna stay two months away from him?

 

**Baz**

   The ride to the airport seems faster than really it is. Simon's grabbing my arm like his life depends on it. We barely talk on the way, but we don't need words. We're gonna miss each other. A lot. We tried to focus on the good part, soon I'll come back. It's only for two months. We can handle it. After spending seven years without seeing each other, two months will be easy. In theory.

"Time to go." I say when my flight is called.

"I guess so." He says.

"I'm gonna call you everyday." I tell him. "And I'm gonna let you know when I'll come home."

"Okay. I'll wait for that." He put his arms around my neck. "I'm gonna miss you." I lean my forehead to touch his.

"I'm gonna miss you too, love." He smiles.

   Then I kiss him. I never was the kind of person who likes to be affectionate in public. But I couldn't care less. I kiss him intensely. After we break the kiss, he let his head fall into my direction and I kiss his forehead.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." he says "I'll count the days until you come back to me."

   I kiss him one more time, then we say goodbye and I go. I turn to wave at him, he waves me back and then I keep walking, when I turn again, I can't see him anymore. The next two months will suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finishing this story :(  
> Give me your opinions on this chapter, please.  
> See you all next week :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end :(  
> I hope you all like the final chapter.

Chapter 12

 

**Baz**

   My hands are shaking, the clearest sign that I'm nervous. Why I shouldn't be? It's been 52 days since I saw Simon the last time and I'm going to see him again in some hours. I miss him so much. We talked everyday since I left, but it's not the same.

   I miss his smile and his blue eyes. His hands holding mine, his fingers passing through my hair. His laugh and the way he makes me laugh. His stupid look when I say "I love you" and when he says it back. His kisses. Him.

   My flight's about to leave, so I check the text I send him this morning.

 

 **B:** "Love, we're gonna train the guy who will stay in my place the whole day. Won't have time to talk to you."

 **B:** "I call when I come home."

 **B:** "I love you.

 

   His answer appears on my screen, I should expect it, it's usually the time he wakes up.

 

 **S:** "Okay. Call me later."

 **S:** "Have a nice day."

 **S:** "Love you."

 

   For his short answer I know he's disappointed. He thinks I forgot. Like I could. Today it's his birthday, and I'm making a surprise to him. I set everything with our friends, it's been a few days that I know I'd come home for his birthday, so I wanted to be a surprise.

   He'll have kinda a party with our friends in a pub tonight, and I'll be there on time. My flight will arrive at 6 pm in London, I'll run to my flat to leave my luggage and take a shower and then go to the pub.

   I hope Simon likes the surprise.

 

**Simon**

   I can't believe he forgot. I had just finished my call with Penny, that woke me up to wish me "Happy birthday" when I saw Baz's texts. I thought he was doing the same, but he was just informing me, he was too busy today. And he must be because he sends me the texts very early.

   I know that things were madness for him, having to find someone to stay in his place and moving his stuff back here. But I thought that at least my boyfriend would remember my birthday.

   But okay, I won't let this turn me down. I have two meetings with potential clients, lunch with Penny and Agatha, and later we'll go with the boys to a pub to celebrate. The day will be great.

   And later I'll talk to Baz, I'm sure that until then he'll remember. I hope he does. I just miss him so much. I wished he could be here to celebrate with me.

**…**

"Cheer up Si." Penny says to me. "It's not everyday you turn 25."

"I know." I say after checking my phone for the thousandth time today.

"Penny's right. You look sad for a birthday boy." Agatha says.

"I'm just a little disappointed. Baz didn't remember my birthday." They share a look. "He text me this morning, telling me he couldn't talk to me today. I thought he'd remember, but until now, nothing."

"He's very busy these days Simon, you said yourself. If you want him to come back soon, you'll have to be more patient." Agatha says.

"I know." I sigh.

   Our food arrives and we eat in silence for a while, but then Penny speaks again.

"Baz knows when he'll be back?"

"No. They had told him it was in next week, but now they're considering only in July." I sigh again. "That's okay." I say when they look at me with, what I think is a sad look. "I just miss him. But let's talk about something more cheerful."

"Okay, so tell me about the reunions you both have this afternoon." Penny says.

   Agatha and I start talking about our reunions and the clients and soon I already forgot what we were talking about before.

 

**Baz**

   My flight arrives some minutes after the time and I get more nervous, to help my luggage is the last one to come. Niall and Dev are waiting for me with a board written "Mr. Pitch", I roll my eyes, but laugh at them.

"Hello Mr. Pitch, we were waiting for you." Dev says while I hug them.

"You're the worst." They laugh. "Let's go, don't want to be late."

"Relax Romeo, you'll see your guy in a couple of hours." I roll my eyes again.

   We go to the car and I turn my phone on and there is a new text from Penny.

 

 **P:** "Simon is very mad with you, he thinks you forgot his birthday."

 

   I smile, everything is going as expected. Well, I didn't want him to get mad with me, but at least he doesn't know I'm in London.

"What time you both will go to the pub?" I ask.

"Penny invited us to go at 8 pm." Niall answers.

   I look at my watch, it's almost 7 pm already. I'll have to be very fast. Luckily, the road is more empty than I thought, so we go faster than I anticipated. The car stops at my flat at 7:30 pm. Dev and Niall just drop me and go to the pub. They'll text me when Simon gets there.

   My flat it's bigger than I remember, and thanks to my father it's also cleaner. Since our talk, two months ago, our relationship is better, not totally good, but better than before. And I was very happy about that.

   I drop my luggage in my room and then I run to shower. I thought I'd be more tired, but all the excitement in seeing Simon again took all of that from me. When I'm buttoning my shirt my phone rings with a text from Dev.

 

 **D:** "Everyone in here. Come soon, your guy seems to need a good kiss."

 

   I laugh, and then I remember Simon's kisses. I think I need a good kiss from him. I finish putting my shirt, my shoes and then I go to the pub.

 

**Simon**

   When I get to the pub everyone it's in there. They cheer me when I reach their table and give me hugs. Soon we're already drinking and talking.

"Nothing yet?" Penny asks after I check my phone again.

"No." I huff. "I know is early there yet, but if when I come home he didn't send me anything, he'll get a very angry call." Penny smiles. "Why you're smiling?"

"Nothing. But soon you'll understand." I frown to her, confused by her words.

 

**Baz**

   I go into the pub and easily I find who I want.

   Simon is in the middle of the pub. It's like he glows between these people. Penelope sees me and smiles, but Simon didn't seem to notice.

   I missed him so much.

 

**Simon**

   We keep talking for a while until everyone stops talking and looks to me smiling. I'm about to ask what it's happening when someone whispers in my ear.

"Happy birthday, love." I could recognize this voice anywhere.

   I stand up and turn to see Baz behind me with a smirk on his lips.

"Baz." I say smiling and then I throw my arms around him. "You're here." His arms are holding me tight.

"I'm. You didn't think I would forget your birthday, did you?"

"I did. You were about to receive a bad call." I laugh and he laughs with me. I look at him. "Hi." I'm so nervous right now.

"Hi." He smiles and then kisses me. "Happy birthday." He says and then kisses me again.

   This was way better than I remember.

 

**Baz**

   He's better than I remember. Everything was better than I remember and I just want to hold him and never let it go again. We break the kiss when our friends start to whistle.

"Get a room." Dev yells and Simon's face turns into a bright red, I hug him.

"Fuck off." I say to Dev, laughing.

   I only let Simon go, to say hello to everyone, and then I go back to him, sit on his side and put my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

"So, you're back for good?" He smiles. "I'm not going to need to say goodbye again?"

"Not that I know. No more goodbyes." I smile too. "I missed you." He looks at me.

"I missed you too." He kisses me.

   This time everyone is involved in their conversation to say anything to us, and I wouldn't care even if they did, I got Simon with me and that's what matters.

 

**Simon**

   Turns out, my birthday was better than I thought it would be. Besides the two great clients that hired us, I got to spend time with my friends. And better yet, my boyfriend came over Chicago to surprise me. It was still unbelievable that Baz was my boyfriend. And more unbelievable, that we'll be together, for real this time. I really counted the days, it passed 52 days since the day I left him at the airport. It seems more.

"I think it's time to go." Micah says and Penny agrees.

"Yes, I think I'm going too." Agatha says and Baz yawns at my side.

"Sorry, I've been up since very early." He laughs.

"Want to go?" I ask and he nods yawning again.

"If you don't mind." He says.

"Of course not, you were flying the whole day."

   Everyone else seems ready to go either. So we close our tab and then we give our goodbyes. Baz and I walk together, our fingers interlaced, it's so good.

"If you want I can go home to let you rest."

"Are you kidding? The last thing I want is rest, or to stay away from you." He smiles.

"Good, I was thinking the same." I laugh.

   We decide to walk until his flat, wasn't a short walk, but we get to talk and walk holding hands so I don't care.

"How is your schedule for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Nothing too important. In fact, I'll take a day off and let Agatha take care of everything."

"Really? I don't want you to cancel things because of me."

"It' nothing too important. I can skip a day to spend with my boyfriend." He smiles at me.

"Great. Tomorrow I'll take you to celebrate your birthday then. Just the two of us. And I'm gonna buy your gift." We reach his building.

"You don't need to, you being here is my gift. The best one."

"That's very sweet love, but I'll buy you a gift." He kisses my forehead.

   We entry in his flat, and I'm surprised. It's twice the size of mine and it's very Baz. Everything so posh and elegant.

"This looks very clean for a flat that wasn't used in the last months." I notice.

"My father send someone to clean. Oh, and he invited us to have dinner this weekend. They want to meet you." He seems nervous. "But you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'd love it. It's very good that you and your father are getting along." I put my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it's nice." He touches his forehead on mine. "I already mentioned that I missed you?" He asks.

"Just a little bit." He smiles with me. "I love you." I say and he kisses me.

"I love you." He says.

   I could melt in his arms. My heart never beat so fast or vividly. I never loved anyone as I love him. What it was crazy because until a few weeks ago I even realize that I loved him at all. I was so stupid to deny that, to not notice.

   Now, I just want to thank Micah for choosing Baz to be his best man. For bringing me something I never thought I could have. A home. I didn't know a person could be a home.

   But I know that even with Penny, I felt this safe, comfortable, good, happy.

   Baz is my home, and I wouldn't let this go away.

 

**Baz**

   It was very late. Especially for me, who had been since very early. But Simon and I didn't want to sleep. We just wanted to stay together, appreciating each other. Everything was as I remember, but much better. It seems that these weeks only made us love each other more.

   I have to ask how Micah and Penny manage this for years. Staying so much time away from each other. But I guess both of them had their families and friends to help. Or simply Simon and I had spent too much time apart from each other and now we don't want to stay away anymore.

   I had so many things in my mind in the last days, that I even consider asking Simon to move in with me. But I think is too soon. Maybe some months ahead.

"What you're thinking?" Simon asks looking at me.

"That I don't want to sleep." Not a lie.

"Me neither. This was the best birthday of my life." He smiles. "Thank you for the surprise."

"Did you liked it?" I ask even knowing the answer.

"Obviously. This was what I really wanted. You here, with me."

"Me too." I kiss his hair.

"You think your family's gonna like me?" He asks. "I have to say that I'm scared of your sister."

   I laugh. We keep talking until eventually, we fall asleep. The last time I was this comfortable, was 52 days ago, my last night with Simon. Not a coincidence, he makes me feel better. And I know he feels the same, the days or nights we spend together he didn't have nightmares and he told me a bunch of times the nightmares came back when I was in Chicago.

   Maybe I do ask him to move in with me. Fuck the time. We know each other since we were eleven, and we live together in school. Of course, it was different, but as more I think about this, more makes sense. Everything I know is that I love Simon, and I never want to be away from him again. My heart sinks when I think in what could have happened if Micah and Penny didn't get married. Or if I wasn't Micah's best men. Anything could have happened and I would never have this. The love from the boy asleep in my arms.

   The feeling of finally belong somewhere, with someone. Of having a home, in this place with Simon. Of having his love and his heart.

   And I know I don't need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I actually finish this story, and I already miss this so much.  
> Thank you to everyone who read it, comment it, and participated in some way, you all let me very happy.  
> This was my first Carry On fanfic and my first text that was written in English, so I apologize for all the mistakes I made, orthographically speaking, I swear I was always trying to improve.  
> And I'll let you know that I'm working on two other Carry On stories, I'm still organizing everything so I don't know when I'll start posting it, but I hope to see you all in there.  
> Leave in the comments what you thought of the last chapter and of the whole story.  
> See you all soon ;)


End file.
